Blessed By Victory
by Primordial Soul
Summary: "Compassion crowns the soul with its truest victory" Aberjhani, The River of Winged Dreams. With one small, kind act, Ash is blessed by Victory, and his adventure, his dream, will never be the same. VictoryShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello, it's Primordial Soul. This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. While I had a lot of other ideas for my first story, I decided to write this one when I read a challenge written by Black Wolf 101, since I already had ideas running through my head about something like it. The challenge can be read here. ( s/8142444/1/Ashs_Different_Starter_Challenge).

This story is about Ash getting a different starter pokemon than Pikachu and going through his journeys with that pokemon. I plan on going through the end of Sinnoh with some AU events afterwards. I don't plan on including Unova at all. In fact, I am only using one pokemon from Generation V in this entire story, and it is revealed in this chapter.

I plan on updating once every week, maybe sooner if I have a lot of chapters saved up. I am currently writing chapter 4.

Enjoy the first chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS FIC!

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, and several pokemon flew in the crisp air. Several people could be seen outside, enjoying life for what it is. Today, Arceus's Chosen was no different.

Seven year old Ash Ketchum eagerly looked as his mom as they stood, waiting for Professor Oak to answer the door. Today was the day he would be able to play with the all of the pokemon the lab contained. He always enjoyed spending time with them and learning everything one could know about them. Times like these were the highlight of his life, and it made him excited for the start of his Pokemon journey in three years time.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a brunette-haired boy around Ash's age. His name was Gary, who was the grandson of Professor Oak himself. His young features contained a hint of arrogance as he stared at the two visitors. Ash could feel himself getting frustrated at the boy's presence. He was pompous and a jerk, one Ash could hardly stand to be even close to.

"Ms. Ketchum, it's great to see you. I assume you're here to drop Ashy-boy off," Gary stated politely to Ash's mom, with a hint of a sneer when he said Ash's (hated) nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Ash yelled, looking at Gary's bored expression.

"Did you say something?" Gary asked, causing Ash's anger to rise even more.

"Ash, let's not get into a fight," Delia said sweetly, her voice causing Ash to forget his anger and remember his happiness.

"Okay, Mom. I'm going to play with the pokemon now. Bye!" Ash yelled as he began to run to the preserve, leaving both Gary and his mom at the door.

Delia laughed again at the innocence of her son, it was truly wonderful. She turned to Gary and asked, "Could you tell your grandfather that Ash is here and that I'll pick up at the usual time tomorrow?"

Gary nodded and replied, "Of course Ms. Ketchum, I will. Have a wonderful day,"

Delia smiled and left, leaving Gary all alone at the door. As she disappeared from view, Gary shut the door and turned to follow Ashy-boy. He was so much fun to play around with.

Back with Ash, he found himself staring once again at the beauty of the preserve. It was massive, easily fitting hundreds of both wild and trained pokemon. It had every type of habitat imaginable, capable of housing all different kinds of pokemon. Anything was possible in the preserve, and Ash definitely felt so.

_"This place is so amazing. All of the pokemon, all of the experiences, all the friends I made, everything here is a dream come true. I can't wait to start my own journey! Man, why do I have to wait three more years?" _Ash thought bitterly.

"What's the matter, Ashy-boy? Forgot how to breathe?" a familiar, arrogant voice called out, bringing Ash out of his thoughts. Ash turned to see Gary standing at the doorway, an annoying grin plastered across his face.

"What do you want, Gary?" Ash asked, annoyed at the kid's presence. Why did Gary have to be so frustrating?

"What do I want? Hmm, let me think." Gary adopted an exaggerated thinking pose and continued, "Oh, I want to see my self proclaimed "rival" grow a brain"

Ash's anger rose with that insult and he yelled, "I am your rival, Gary! I'll beat you someday!"

Gary laughed, amused at Ash's bravado. "Yeah, right. You, beat me? Give me a break. You know jack squat about training and battling pokemon."

Ash opened his mouth to retort, but Gary beat him to it. "Do you know what abilities are? Do you know what goes into a pokemon journey? Do you know the starting moves of each starter? Do you even know _what _starter you're going to get?" Ash slumped, his good mood utterly destroyed by Gary's words. Everything he said was true. He didn't have a clue.

After several seconds of silence, Gary smirked in triumph. "I thought so," He said arrogantly. He turned to leave, but stopped before he went inside.

"Grow a brain, mature, and know what the hell you're talking about. If you could miraculously do that, then you might be good enough to lick the dirt of my feet." With that final statement, Gary vanished inside.

Ash was crushed. He could feel the tears running down his face as he took in Gary's words. He was right; he didn't have a clue about anything related to pokemon. How could he accomplish his dreams if he knew nothing? How could he obtain victory through ignorance? He was an idiot and a failure.

Ash began to run to the preserve's lake, wanting to be alone when he shed the tears about to emerge. He was so engrossed in his sorrows, that he didn't notice the small, dark shape in the shadows, watching him with its bright blue eyes.

Several hours later, we can find Arceus's Chosen at Professor Oak's lake, weeping his heart out for the world to see. As his tears ran down his face, all he could think of was Gary's truthful words. He was a failure, an idiot, a kid way over his head. It made him feel sick.

As Ash wept, the dark shape from earlier watched, concern and hurt flashing through its vibrant blue eyes. It had watched Ash weep for several hours now. How could a person say such awful things to such a kind and innocent soul? The words spoken may have some validity to them, but the Gary kid took it way too far. The figure resolved to help Ash get out of this slump. It normally wouldn't have interfered, too many people would seek to abuse its power, but the figure regarded Ash as having the most pure soul any one could have. If the figure could choose who to give its power to right now, Ash would be the one it would choose.

Lifting its pure, snow-white body, it slowly approached the kid. It did not want to spook him and ruin its entire plan.

Ash stopped crying as he heard a sound. Lifting his head, he turned to see if he could see what caused it. Ash's bloodshot eyes noticed a small shape hiding behind a tree, only a startling blue eye able to be seen.

"Hey, it's okay. You can come out. We're all friends here." Ash said softly, reaching his hand out with an Oran berry he had picked up off the ground.

The figure hesitated for a couple of seconds, then revealed itself to Ash. He gasped as he saw the now revealed pokemon. It was beautiful.

It stood about one foot tall, coming up to about Ash's knee. It had beautiful snow-white fur, which turned bright red when it reached its V shaped ears. Its small arms each had three fingers, and two little wing-tails protruded from its lower body. What was most shocking to Ash, however, were its bright blue eyes. He had never seen such eyes in his entire life. They drew him in, gave him confidence, somehow assured him of victory.

The pokemon slowly approached Ash, watching him carefully to see if he did anything funny. When it became apparent that Ash would not do anything, it swiftly grabbed the Oran berry Ash was holding and began to eat the fruit.

Ash smiled as he watched the pokemon eat the berry. He liked all types of pokemon, but he adored this one. This pokemon looked incredible and even Ash could tell it had tons of potential.

However, Ash couldn't tell what type of pokemon it was. Once, he looked through Professor Oak's data in order to see all different types of pokemon he had researched. Ash had thought Professor Oak had seen every pokemon in existence. But this one, Ash was sure wasn't in the Professor database.

"What type of pokemon are you?" Ash wondered aloud.

The pokemon stopped eating and turned its eyes to stare directly into Ash's own. As Ash stared at it, he almost jumped out of shock when he heard a feminine voice in his mind.

_"To answer your question, Ash, I am Victini, the Legendary Victory Pokemon"_

"WHAT!" Ash yelled in surprise before returning his gaze to the pokemon. "That was you?"

Victini rolled her eyes and stated exasperatedly, _"After everything I just said, you just had to ask about telepathy. Come on... Whatever. To answer your question, any legendary can do it. We just don't because we legendaries don't really meet face to face with humans we trust. Oh, it's also boring. It's fun to see humans squirm."_

Ash looked at the pokemon, jaw wide open, as he took in Victini's words.

"You're a … legendary?" he asked, completely floored by the implication

Victini snorted and replied, _"Last time I checked,"_

Ash was instantly bombarded with feelings of shock, happiness, admiration, respect, and so many others feelings as his young mind processed her words. He was actually meeting a legendary pokemon in the flesh! Wait until he told Gary about this... The thought of the arrogant kid slightly dampened Ash's roaring happiness.

"Why are you here, talking to me? I'm not worthy. I'm just a kid way over his head..." Ash stated dejectedly, lowering his head to stare at the ground.

Victini dropped the berry and flew towards Ash, grabbing his head and forcing him to stare into her eyes. After that, she spoke rapidly, _"That kid had no right to say what he said. You are not an idiot or an arrogant kid like Gary. You are a kind, innocent soul, full of fire and ingenuity. You are young, __eager to impress the world with your actions. True, you may not know much about pokemon, but there __is more to it than just knowledge. There's spirt, training, ingenuity, perseverance, the courage to defy the odds and obtain victory. You have those qualities in spades."_

Ash's eyes began to tear in happiness and joy as she continued, _"You have that potential, that spark for greatness. It will take work, it will take time, it will be challenging, but you have the ability to succeed. I believe in you." _she finished, letting Ash's face go and floated a few feet away.

Ash slowly and reverently reached up and touch the spot where Victini had grabbed him. Her touch was gentle, yet firm, full of strength and kindness. That, along with her words, was exactly what Ash needed.

"Victini... Thank you. I really needed that. I may have less than satisfactory knowledge about pokemon, but that won't stop me from reaching my dream." Ash stated firmly.

Victini winked, happy at Ash's newfound confidence. _"That's the spirit, Ash. Keep that spirit going and victory will always be near."_

Ash held up his hand and asked, "Hey, Victini. You want to play? I have until morning, and I bet being a legendary doesn't give you much time for recreation."

Victini smirked and responded, _"I'd thought you never ask_". With that statement, she jumped into Ash's arms and pushed him onto the ground. As he fell, he could see her fly away, yelling _"TAG! You're it!"_

Ash smiled as he began to chase after her. This was going to be fun.

Several hours later, we find the two cuddling each other on top of the preserve's resident mountain, staring at the stars. Both were exhausted after their long game of tag and decided to break for the night. As they gazed and watched the stars, Ash never felt more at peace. He glanced down at the small pokemon in his arms, smiling at all of the good times they had shared in a single day. Ash had never bonded with someone so quickly his entire time. It was like they were made for each other.

Ash wanted Victini to stay with him. He wanted her to stand by his side as he accomplished his dream. She was perfect in every way. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was playful, she was strong, the list could go on and on. Even if she was a legendary, which normally stayed away from humans, Ash had heard some tales of legendaries interacting with humans on a regular basis while at Professor Oak's lab. Could this work for him and Victini?

"Hey, Victini? I want to ask you something." Ash asked. Victini turned her head to stare at his eyes and giggled internally. Ash looked downright nervous and anxious, with a little hope etched in his features.

_"What do you want to ask, Ash?" _She coyly questioned, enjoying the way he shifted nervously. She already knew what he was going to ask and what her answer would be, but she still wanted to milk the situation as much as she could. This was too damn funny.

"Well, umm... Victini, I was just...umm... Well, we had a lot of fun today. We just met, and we hit it off immediately. You dragged me out of my slump and reminded me of what truly matters. We work so well together; it's obvious even to me." Ash replied, earning another snicker from Victini.

"You already know that I want to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world. And you probably already know that when I turn ten, that I will receive my first pokemon to start me along that path. I had never known what pokemon I would choose, and had never given any real thought. But today, that changed."

Ash picked Victini up to his eye level and stared at her brilliant blue eyes and stated, "You and I work so well together. You are the most amazing pokemon I have ever met. Therefore, I ask you this: Do you want to be my starter?"

Dead silence followed his words, and after several moments Ash began to worry if he said something wrong. "Well... umm, if you don't want to, well, umm... this is awkward..."

Victini held up a paw and replied, _"You can stop right there, Ash. I have already made my decision. First though, can you put me down? This is down-right embarrassing. Arceus is probably __laughing at me right now."_

Ash hastily put Victini down, muttering apologies. She backed up a few feet and raised herself back to his eye level.

She began to speak _"Ash, I must admit that you are a rather dense and a less than intelligent human being. Despite this, you have a heart of gold and an innocent soul. You are one of the most pure beings I have ever encountered, and have the motivation and spirit of an angry_ _Giratina. You are the only human that I have encountered who truly desires to be my friend, without any desire to use my power for ulterior purposes. You are motivated by a dream so strong, so vibrant, so real, that it begs to become reality. And I want to make that dream come true."_

_ "I would be honored to be your starter pokemon, Ash Satoshi Ketchum."_

Ash jumped with joy etched all over his features. As Ash began to move, Victini blurred into Ash's outstretched arms. As their bodies connected, they stayed there, holding each other as their partnership was finally cemented. Details still needed to be hammered out, time still needed to pass, but Ash and Victini knew that they had each other forever.

"Thank you, Victini. I'll make you proud," Ash muttered.

_"You already have, Ash" _Victini replied, snuggling Ash's face with her own.

Ash had been blessed by Victory, and the two of them had never felt more content.

**AN: **Well, there's the first chapter of _Blessed By Victory_. I hope you enjoyed it.

I have decided on a pairing for Ash, which will be revealed in the third chapter. Please note, that the pairing will not occur for a LONG time, probably not until the Battle Frontier or Sinnoh, although there will be "hints" spread throughout the story.

I do not have a beta reader for this story, so if you wish to beta, please send me a PM. I am normally good about checking my grammar and spelling, but it wouldn't hurt to have another person's eyes looking over it.

Last, but not least, please review and respond. I would really appreciate feedback that would help me improve my writing. No flames please.

See you next time!

Primordial Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Primordial Soul is here with the second chapter of _Blessed By Victory_!

751 hits, 25 Favorites, 19 Alerts, and 9 Reviews for technically one chapter? Holy crap. Thank You! I really appreciate the feedback and support everyone has given me so far. Keep it up!

I'm almost done with chapter 6 and hope to start chapter 7 tomorrow. I like to have a bloc of chapters in reserve in case my muse decides to skip on me.

Ash is starting his journey today. What will happen on his first day?

Important Note regarding the pairing is located at the end of the chapter. Please read!

**LeeOwenslfc4life**: I understand your concern and no, this will not be PokeShipping. I too think that Ash/Misty is something to be avoided at all costs. Make sure you read the pairing note at the end of the chapter.

**Luis1113**: Thank you for your compliments! I try my best to catch my grammar mistakes.

**Luis014**: The answer to your question is actually in this chapter.

**Poketurn88****: **I know what you mean. I've been looking for a Victini starter story for a while. Since one wasn't written, I decided to write my own.

**roxy mccartney: **Thanks for the long review, I really do like them! Thank you for the kind words, I thought that having Victini be female would be unique, which is one of my goals for this story. Let me think about your offer.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS FIC!

Three Years Later...

RING... RING...RING...

Ash Ketchum's alarm clock rang with all its might, attempting to wake the young boy from his deep slumber. It failed to do so when it was suddenly thrown across the room by a psychic attack from an irate Victini, who was deeply upset for the interruption of her sleep.

'I swear, humans craft the most idiotic things! Who makes such a frustrating device to wake people from slumber? Humans and their weird logic!'Victini vented, floating around the bedroom in anger.

Ash, who had been peacefully sleeping even after the intrusion of the alarm clock from hell, woke up from Victini's actions. He sat up and stared at his starter, confusion etched across his face.

"What... did you throw the alarm clock again?" he asked.

Victini turned to face Ash, still upset over the whole incident. 'Of course I did. That foul human contraption woke me up again. I thought I would never encounter something as malicious as a nightmare from a pissed off Darkrai. Shows what I know!'

"It's only...never mind, I hate it too." Ash admitted, now able to understand pokemon speech after living with Victini for three years. "But hey, it's the last time we ever have to here it again? Remember what today is?"

Victini smiled immensely and replied, 'You start your journey today! Finally! We can finally start working towards your dream!'

Ash blushed, embarrassed, and replied modestly, "It's not just my dream, its our dream." He got out of bed and stretched. "Come on, let's go get breakfast and then head down to Oak's to get my trainer's license."

Victini nodded enthusiastically and headed down-stairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Delia already making breakfast for them.

"Morning, sweetheart. Your food is on the table" Delia replied sweetly.

_"Thank you!" _Victini replied as she swooped down on the bottle of mustard lying on the table. Despite the truly terrible inventions humans had created, such as the malicious alarm clock, humans had created some very good things, namely the delightful chemical compound of mustard.

As she happily sucked down on the mustard bottle, Victini's thoughts drifted to her time at the Ketchum residence. She, in all of her years of existence, had never had more fun, more freedom than what she currently had. Ash and Delia were amazing in their own ways, she could do whatever she wanted, and she had a purpose different from the "keep the world in balance" BS. She, to be frank, loved it here.

Over the three years she had lived here, Victini has bonded even more to Ash. She taught him how to understand pokemon speech. She had learned everything about him. They had planned their future and even developed a possible training regiment for her. In fact, the two of them could even telepathically talk to one another, which was unheard of even to her for. Ash really was the one for her.

Victini's mind was brought back to reality when Ash came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom!" Ash said cheerfully, excited that his journey was about to begin.

"Good morning, Ash. Breakfast is on the table," Delia replied sweetly.

Ash nodded and sat down and began to eat... fast. In fact, he practically inhaled every single thing on the table. Victini chuckled at the sight; it was so cute to see him eat.

Delia sat down and began to speak, "Well, Ash, I took the liberty of packing all the things you will need for your journey. Clothes, supplies, shelter, everything you need I provided."

Ash smiled and replied, "Thanks, mom!"

Delia smiled in return, "I hope you have an incredible experience while on your journey. Make sure you see Professor Oak before you leave town. Oh, make sure you change your you-know-whats every day..."

Ash turned red in embarrassment and stated quickly, "Mom! I know!"

Delia turned to face Victini, "I glad Ash has such a nice and playful pokemon accompanying him. Just make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Victini nodded and replied, _"Your wish is my command. Thank you for letting me stay here"_

"It was no trouble. I'll do anything for my son,"

As they conversed, Ash had finished eating and had grabbed the backpack and his signature hat.

"Well, Mom. I'm off to start my journey. Thanks for everything,"

Delia got up and hugged her son, "Take care, sweetheart,"

"I will, Mom," Ash replied. He let go of his mom and turned to Victini. "There's one more thing I have to do before we head off."

Victini frowned and asked, _"What is it, Ash? We've done everything I can think of,"_

Ash smiled and replied, "Not everything." He reached into his pocket and grabbed something. Victini and Delia gasped at what was revealed.

It was a poke ball. However, instead of the traditional red on white, it was white on red. It was spotless and shiny, and glowed with a supernatural aura.

"It's a Premier Ball. I found it in Professor Oak's lab." Ash explained "It was lying in his office. When I saw it, it reminded me of you. I asked for it, and Professor Oak gave me it."

Victini hesitatingly reached out and touched the sphere, reveling in its beauty.

'It's beautiful', she stated, mesmerized

Ash smiled and replied, "We've lived with each other for three years. We've learned, played, and hid together. We're partners in all but name. And I want to make it formal before we leave here today."

Victini nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Ash was such a pure soul...

'I'd be honored' she stated and touched the sphere. As it opened, she allowed herself to be drawn in and captured.

As the ball confirmed the capture, Ash cradled the ball and yelled, "Yes! I've caught a Victini!"

Suddenly, the ball popped back open, releasing a frazzled Victini back into the world. She swayed in mid air before falling gently into Ash's arms.

'That was... different.' she stated. She didn't like the feeling inside the poke ball, it was bearable, but she would rather be outside. 'Do I have to be in it all the time?' she asked pleadingly.

Ash frowned, upset at the fact that Victini felt sick when entering the ball. "I would like for you to get used to it... how about this? You can stay out while we are traveling in between cities or in private, but must be in the ball when we are in cities or with people we don't trust. People might try to kidnap you because you're a legendary."

Victini brightened immensely at her partner's kind treatment. 'That's good enough for me! Thank you!'

Ash smiled and replied, "Anything for you."

Delia cleared her throat, bringing the attention of the two back to her. "Ash, I really hate to interrupt, but I believe that Professor Oak is waiting for you at his lab for your license. You better get going."

Ash paled at the thought of making Professor Oak wait. He quickly attached the poke ball to a neck chain and put it around his neck. After he did so, he ran out the door with Victini in his arms.

"Bye MOM!" he yelled as he began running to the lab.

Delia smiled, tears running her eyes, "Bye sweetheart,"

Ash, with a struggling Victini in his arms, ran down the road, not wanting to make Professor Oak wait any longer for his tardiness. After he had met Victini, he had begun taking lessons about pokemon under the professor. Ash, despite his denseness, realized that he did need to know more in order to succeed on his journey. The professor had been happy to help, and Ash felt guilty about making him wait.

He quickly climbed the steps and rushed into the lab. As he entered, he saw Professor Oak standing next to some machine, apparently checking it for any faults.

"PROFESSOR, I'M HERE!" Ash yelled, causing the old man to fall flat on his face.

"Ash, my boy. Don't do that. It's hard enough dealing with my grandson." Oak replied sternly.

Ash lowered his head in submission, embarrassed by his actions, "Sorry, professor..."

Oak, after staring at Ash for a couple of seconds, chuckled at Ash, "Oh, I was just kidding. I knew you would somehow be late. Gary and the others have already left with their starters. Not that you'll need one. That reminds me, how's she doing?"

Ash smiled widely at the professor, one of the only people in Pallet who knew about Victini. It had been a nightmare to hide Victini from the rest of town, particularly Gary, but they managed to.

"How about you ask her herself?" Ash replied and let Victini go. She instantly flew away from Ash and glared at him.

'Next time, warn me when you are about to go that fast. I swear I was going to puke. That would have been gross and incredibly embarrassing. I can even imagine Arceus's face if he saw me puke' Victini yelled, mad about Ash's sudden blitzkrieg to the lab.

Ash laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, 'Tini,"

Victini's eyes narrowed, 'You better' She turned her eyes to Oak, who was watching the exchange struggling not to laugh. _"You better watch yourself too, mister. I still haven't forgiven you for that testing stunt you pulled"_

Oak paled at the statement and replied hastily, "Now, now, we all agreed that it was a simple accident..." He stopped as he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You're pulling my leg." he replied dryly

_"Yep. Humans are so gullible" _Victini stated, about to laugh herself.

Oak sighed and turned to Ash, "Well, it's time for you to receive your training license and pokedex. Follow me."

Oak led them to a table where a red device was laid. He picked it up and handed it to Ash, "This is your pokedex. It will tell information on every type of pokemon currently updated in the database. It also holds your trainer identification. Congratulation, you are now an official trainer"

Ash jumped for joy and high-fived an equally excited Victini

"We're one step closer to out dream!" Ash yelled.

'One step closer to victory!' Victini exclaimed.

Oak smiled and the exuberance the two shared. "Well, that's everything I can do for you. Good luck. I hope to see you at the Indigo Plateau competition."

Ash smiled in return "I won't let you down." With that statement, the two rushed out the door, ready to leave Pallet Town and head out into the unknown.

An hour later, Ash and Victini found themselves on Route 1. After saying another quick goodbye to his Mom, they had left Pallet Town as official trainers. Victini wanted to start training immediately, but Ash declined. He stated that he wanted to learn how to live in the wild first and capture at least one more pokemon before starting a training regimen. With those words, Victini could have wondered where those brains had come from, but she already knew. He got them from the three years he lived with her.

_"Hey, 'Tini" _Ash asked telepathically, bringing her out of her recollection.

_"What is it Ash? Why are we talking telepathically?" _Victini inquired.

Ash smiled and gestured. _"Just watch and don't make any noise"_

Victini's eyes followed where Ash was pointing and almost burst out laughing. For right in front of them, in an act of utter stupidity, was a kid trying to fight a wild Pikachu with a Pidgey. She could not comprehend how a person could be so idiotic, so dumb to sent a flying type to fight an electric type.

_"Is this guy an idiot?" _Victini asked.

One fried Pidgey later, _"No, he's just an imbecile" _Ash replied.

Victini giggled at her partner's comment, and gestured towards the angry Pikachu. _"That Pikachu is very strong and very stubborn. Sounds like someone I know"_

Ash nodded and replied, _"Yes, I know what you mean. That Pikachu has that spark you're always talking about. I want it."_ Three seconds later, _"HEY!"_

Victini smiled at her partner's misfortune. _"Humans. So gullible." _She then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. _"Wait, is that kid trying to throw rocks at the Pikachu? You just don't do that. It's bad taste."_

_ "Tell me about it. If I didn't meet you, I probably would of done the same thing." _Ash replied hesitantly. What was embarrassing about it was that it was true.

An angry squawk made the two tense up. Ash paled and stated, _"Please tell me he didn't do what I think he did._"

Suddenly, a large flock of Spearows emerged from the forest, all angry at the kid for throwing a rock at one of their members.

_"He did" _Victini replied dryly, and hell broke loose.

The Spearow's swooped in, attacking the pair. The kid bolted, leaving the Pikachu to fend for itself. Angered, it began attacking the Spearows, bringing several of them down with its electric attacks. However, it was outnumbered and it was slowly being injured by the constant attacks. If nobody helped it, Pikachu was doomed.

After watching Pikachu miss a Spearow and nail a random bicycle somebody had left there, Ash had had enough. _"'Tini, Pikachu has had enough. It has fighting spirt, power, speech, everything I'm looking for. Go help it out. It shouldn't have been left here like this."_

Victini smiled and rose to Ash's eye level. _"Finally. I've been waiting three years for this. __Orders?"_

Ash turned to Victini and smiled, _"Don't kill them. I trust you otherwise in this situation"_

_ "Consider it done," _she replied eagerly and she flew into the maelstrom of combat.

The Spearow's were totally unprepared by Victini's entrance into the battle. By the time they mobilized against her, five were already down by her prowess.

Victini dodged underneath another Spearow and unleashed a Confusion attack, knocking it unconscious. Without missing a beat, she darted up and nailed another one with a Quick Attack. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two more flying in for an attack. Opening her mouth, she unleashed a torrent of flames in the form of her Incinerate attack, causing them to faint as well.

As she hunted down her next victim, Victini felt the euphoria she always felt while in battle. The adrenaline flowing through her body, the twists and turns of combat, the fuel of Victory, all combined to form a dream state that she loved to feel. Victini knew that she belonged in the fight, claiming victory. It's what she was built to do. It's what she was going to do. For Ash's sake. For the dream's sake.

Victini slowly calmed the raging fire inside her as she noticed that the all of the Spearow's were either fainted or had fled in the short time she had fought. Smiling at her self for a job well done, she stopped in horror after seeing Pikachu's condition. It was covered in cuts and burns, and it was barely standing on its feet. With a soft cry, it fell to the ground unconscious.

'ASH! GET HERE NOW! PIKACHU NEEDS HELP!'Victini screamed out loud, causing her trainer to rush out, a potion already in his hands.

"Oh my Arceus, this is bad." Ash exclaimed, horrified at Pikachu's condition as he sprayed the potion on. It needed to get to the pokemon center ASAP. He thought about catching it so he could easily take it there, but he crushed that thought. It was wrong to catch it without a fight, and he didn't want to take Pikachu's choice away from him while it was in this condition.

"I need to take Pikachu to the pokemon center," Ash exclaimed, picking Pikachu up. "Fly above me and take out anything that's hostile."

Victini nodded and replied, 'Consider it done'. She rapidly rose till she was several hundred feet in the air, then followed Ash as he ran to the Viridian pokemon center a couple miles away.

As Ash ran, he finally realized if the person who owned that bike saw them, they were going to be pissed. "Hopefully, he'll never know. If he does find out, I pray to Arceus it isn't a redheaded girl..."

Back at the battle scene, a scream of terror and fury rang out all across the forest as a certain red-haired girl found her bike destroyed, burnt to a crisp. The girl was furious, if she found out who did this...

Her eyes darted over to a flicker of movement far away. As she focused, she could make out a young kid running away carrying a Pikachu. Taking in the sight, she growled in anger as she made a conclusion.

"Oh, that boy is going to get it," the girl replied as she stormed off to follow the kid. There's going to be hell to pay.

**AN: **And cut! I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Pikachu has arrived! Just to clarify, Ash will still have Pikachu, it's just not his starter and won't be outside his ball. That's Victini's job now.

Regarding the pairing, I'm going to change it from the original one I had in mind. The reason for this change is threefold. One, my muse smacked me across the face when I was going through the episode summaries and I really like the ideas I came up with. Two, I think it's going to hard for me, a first time writer, to tie in the girl in question to Ash's already changed story and change it even more. Third, I'm starting to think that this pairing doesn't really has the uniqueness that I want this story to have. Therefore, I'm changing the pairing.

I'll announce the details of the pairing next chapter, and the previous pairing scene will now only be a cameo for the character in question.

I have a possible beta, will have to think about the writer's offer.

Ash will not have all of the human companions he has had in the anime. Some will remain the same, but others will not join him at all or for shorter time periods.

Last, but not least, please review and respond. No flames please.

BTW, I will now update on Saturdays because I'm busy on Friday throughout the entire summer.

See you next time!

Primordial Soul


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Primordial Soul here! This is the third chapter of _Blessed By Victory_. Thank you for all of the support you guys and girls have given me!

I'm having some trouble writing the seventh chapter. I've been a bit busy with college visits and I'm heading off to a week long summer camp tomorrow with limited computer access. Oh, don't forget some procrastination as well.

Today, Ash confronts certain criminals and obtains his second pokemon! I had a slightly hard time writing this chapter because I want to get to later on in the story, but I have to write these chapters first. Sigh...

The pairing for Ash will be revealed in the AN at the end of the chapter. I have made my decision regarding the pairing, and I will not change it. I am really looking forward to writing it later on.

**Algrandz & Uranium235- **Yeah, I thought about the whole Pikachu thing you mentioned in your reviews, and yeah... you're both right. Pikachu is too important a character for me to mess with that much. He just wouldn't be the same if he stayed in a ball 24/7. Therefore, I'm changing that. Read below for more details on Pikachu's future role with Ash. Thank you for your honest opinions on this matter.

**Poketurn88- **Thank you. When I'm writing this story, I don't want it to be the episodes verbatim. I wanted it to be different. BTW, yes he will be meeting legendaries... and more...

**Anon- **Pairing will be revealed at the end of the chapter. So far, there will be Misty Bashing and Team Rocket Bashing.

**Luis1113- **I made sure that Victini would actually have low level attacks instead of having her at full power at the very beginning. I didn't want her to be a sweeper for Ash at the very beginning of the story. There's actually a fictional reason for Victini's low level and attacks in this story, but we'll get to that later.

**Lightningblade49- **Ash will catch most if not all of the original gang plus some more that I'm giving him.

Quick note, please don't assume things from this chapter. I wrote this chapter before I decided to change the pairing, and the encounter between Ash and his old pairing below was too imbedded in the chapter for me to change it.

Hope you enjoy the third chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY!

"Attention, Attention! Pokemon thieves have been sighted in Viridian City! Stay indoors and keep your pokemon in their poke balls! I repeat, pokemon thieves have been sighted in Viridian City!" Officer Jenny yelled into the city wide P.A. System. After finishing her announcement, she turned to exit the booth to search for the pests. They rarely had to deal with such vermin, but occasionally one or two got through. Jenny, however, was pissed that thieves made it inside the city today.

"I'll catch them for sure," Jenny thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a young kid, around ten, carrying a incredibly injured Pikachu. Jenny's eyes narrowed at the suspicious sight and ran towards the kid. The boy had questions to answer.

Ash ran as fast as he could, trying to reach the Pokemon Center for Pikachu's sake. He would feel terrible if something happened to the mouse on his watch. It was a perfect pokemon for him. Ash hoped that after it got better, it would feel the same.

"HOLD IT!" An angry voice yelled, bringing Ash to a halt in shock. A second later, Officer Jenny approached him and started firing off questions and accusations.

"Who are you? Why is that Pikachu hurt so badly? Is it yours? Did you steal it? This will earn you some severe jail time..."

Ash sweat-dropped at the Officer's rambling words, not sure about what he should do. He didn't want to offend a police officer and get arrested, but he had to get Pikachu to the pokemon center...

His dilemma was solved when suddenly Officer Jenny was thrown off her feet and sent sailing into a traffic control booth nearby. As she slumped to the ground, unconscious, Ash noticed Victini diving down, an expression of anger on her face.

'The nerve of that women, yelling at you like that! No one should act like that to my partner. Only I can push your buttons! I'll show that women..." Victini fumed.

Ash touched Victini, bringing her out of her mild temper tantrum. "Umm, 'Tini, you just attacked an officer of the law. When she wakes up, I'll be in big trouble..."

Victini turned and smiled sadistically. Ash tensed, knowing what that grin meant. Something bad was going to happen to someone.

'Oh, don't worry, Ash. When I launched that confusion attack, I... adjusted some things in her brain. She will completely forget everything that occurred in the last five minutes.' she said sweetly

Ash sighed. Victini could really be sadistic if she wanted to be.

"I would reprimand you, but Pikachu needs to get to the Pokemon center. So, I'm just going to put you in your ball." He unclipped her poke ball from his neck chain and returned her.

As the red beam of light drew her back in, Ash couldn't help but smile at Victini's expression of pure horror on her face.

After leaving the scene of the 'accident', Ash ran the rest of the way to the pokemon center. He rushed in, heading immediately to the Nurse Joy standing behind the desk.

"Nurse Joy, you have to help! Pikachu is badly injured" Ash yelled, depositing Pikachu on the desk.

Nurse Joy gasped at the sight of Pikachu and grabbed him, rushing to the medical room. "He needs surgery right away. Stay right here! I'll be back." With those words, she disappeared, leaving Ash alone.

He sighed in sadness; he didn't know that Pikachu was that badly injured. He really was an idiot.

_"Don't you dare start thinking that again, Ash" _Victini scolded, still inside her poke ball.

_"I can't help it" _Ash replied, sitting down in a chair close to the door that Nurse Joy would come out of when she was done. _"All I've done so far is make mistakes. I made Professor Oak wait for me. I waited too long to help Pikachu, and now its life is in danger. Hell, I even got into a dispute with a police officer!"_

Victini was silent for a moment, allowing Ash to calm slightly before speaking again. _"Ash, we all make mistakes. It's a part of life. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. All that matters is that you __learn from them and try to avoid making them again. Nobody can change the past. Well, Dialga and Celebi can, but that's besides the point."_

Ash absorbed her words and thought deeply about them, very unusual for him. He was so deep into his thoughts that he jumped a little in surprise when a voice asked, "May I sit here, sir?"

Ash turned to the source of the voice. It was a girl his own age. She had lilac hair and eyes, and she protruded an aura of innocence.

"Yeah, sure." He responded, staring at the girl as she sat down. Something felt... different about her, but he couldn't place it though. He internally shrugged; he'd ask Victini about it later.

"You seem depressed. What's troubling you?" the girl asked Ash.

Ash sighed, man this girl was perceptive. "I brought in a wild Pikachu here that was seriously injured. He's in surgery right now. I can't stop thinking about everything I did wrong. It wouldn't be injured if I had just done something different..."

The girl tentatively reached out and touched his shoulder, jolting Ash out of his little stupor.

"What's done is done. You can't change it. It's sad to know that a brave pokemon like Pikachu is so badly injured, but you need to let go. Don't forget it, learn from it, and don't dwell on your mistake."

As she finished speaking, Victini smugly said, _"Sounds like someone I know,"_

Ash firmly shoved Victini out of his mind and responded to the girl, "Someone told me that already. It's just seems so wrong to just let it go. My mistake had deadly consequences,"

The girl smiled softly and stated, "It could have been worse. It wasn't though, so take comfort in that."

Ash froze, running the thought through his head. The girl was right, it could have been worse, much worse. He should be thankful that the Pikachu didn't end up dying or permanently injured. He had been beating himself up over something that, in fact, could have been far worse.

"Thank you," Ash replied, now able to move past his mistake. "I needed to hear that. I'm over it now," He glanced back at the girl, whose cheeks were faintly red. "I'm Ash, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and turned a little more red, "My name is..."

A sudden crash interrupted their conversation. They spun around to see two poke balls fly in and release the pokemon inside them. One was a floating purple ball, with smog coming out of its pores. Another was a purple snake, hissing at the two children. Behind the two pokemon stood two people, both dressed in ridiculous clothes with a big red R plastered on the front of their clothes. One was a man with light blue hair, the other was a women whose red hair had so many hair products it stayed in the comet tail as she moved her head. Besides the two people was a Meowth, which had a sinister look on its face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" The girl beside Ash yelled at the two newcomers. An evil laugh emerged from the threesome as they began to speak,

"Prepare for trouble!" the woman yelled.

"Make it double!" the man yelled.

** "**To protect the world from devastation!"/"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"/"To extend our reach to the stars above!

** "**Jessie!"/"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"/"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" The Meowth yelled in English, finishing the strange chant.

Ash and the girl looked at each other, both feeling confused, mortified, distressed, shocked, and a vast variety of other emotions that couldn't be identified. How could two adults at like this?

_"They're morons that are trying to steal the pokemon here in the Center." _Victini told Ash. _"Can I crush them? There would be no contest."_

_ "In a minute." _Ash replied, and turned to stare at the three. "You know, you are acting rather childish for two grown adults. Were you two dropped on your heads or something?"

The two humans fumed, smoke metaphorically pouring out of their ears. How dare the brat call them childish. They were members of Team Rocket for crying out loud!

"We'll show you childish, twerp, and then will steal all the pokemon here in the center! Ekans, Poison Sting!" Jessie yelled to her pokemon. The snake replied, sending a barrage of needles at the two children.

Ash reached for Victini's ball in order to let her out, but the girl next to him beat him to it. "Dishonorable thieves! I'll show you. I need you, my friend!" she yelled as she through out a pokemon. As it emerged, Ash took in its form. It definitely wasn't from Kanto.

It was a giant metal claw, with one eye where the knee joint would have been. Ash recognized it as a Beldum simply because of the time he spent learning under Professor Oak.

"Beldum, use Take Down! Go right through the Poison Sting!" the girl yelled. Beldum replied and sped directly towards Ekans. It rammed the Poison Sting, blowing right through it and slamming into the snake. Ekans cried out and flew away, unconscious when it hit the ground.

James's eyes bulged as he yelled out, "Koffing, smog!" Koffing then started pumping poisonous fumes throughout the building. In response to this, the girl ordered, "Beldum, bounce off the wall and use Take Down once more." Beldum complied as it twisted and landed claw first onto the far wall. It pushed off, rocketing towards Koffing with an extra powerful Take Down and knocking it out when it hit.

"Beldum my friend, one last Take Down, full power!" she cried out. Beldum turned to face the trio and began speeding towards them. The three attempted to run, but alas, Beldum connected, sending them flying into the air and out of sight.

As the girl went to congratulate her Beldum, Ash stood there impressed. This girl obviously knew what she was doing and she had powerful pokemon for someone as young as here. Ash could feel admiration towards her for a job well done as well as a burning desire to challenge her.

Nurse Joy came out and exclaimed, "Thank you! You both should be commended for your bravery! You helped defend several extremely injured pokemon from a terrible fate. Thanks you again!"

The two of them blushed and looked at each other, embarrassed at the compliments they were currently being given. "It was no problem, ma'am. We just did what anyone would have done" the girl replied.

Nurse Joy bowed and turned to Ash. "The Pikachu you brought in is awake. Would you like to see it?" Ash nodded and followed Nurse Joy to the recovery room. There, he saw a familiar yellow mouse lying on the bed.

Ash approached silently and sat down, staring at the Pikachu. In response, he turned to stare at Ash, and several seconds of awkward silence passed between the two. Finally, Ash spoke up.

"Pikachu, I know that you may not trust humans at this point in time. You've been injured badly and were left to die at the hands of those Spearow. I was there, and I was impressed with you. You have power, ingenuity, determination, all of the qualities necessary for victory. I'll be blunt, I want you as my pokemon. But I want to do it right."

Pikachu rolled his eyes and said, 'Yeah right. You'll just force me to be a fighting machine'

Ash smiled and replied, "That's why I'm letting you choose" Pikachu looked at him in shock as Ash held out a poke ball. "You don't have to accept, I won't force you in your condition or at any point in time. This is your choice. If you deny, I'll leave and you can go back into the wild like you did before. Or you can come with me and become stronger than you can possibly imagine. For your sake. For my sake. For the dream's sake." He finished softly.

Pikachu could not comprehend this human in front of him. He was the purest soul he had ever encountered, any other human would of force a capture upon him. No, this human would put the needs and wishes of pokemon before his own. As he thought, his mind turned to the human's last comment. His actions were driven by a dream, one that the human wanted to achieve at all costs. Pikachu looked into the human's eyes. They were full of determination and kindness, burying a desire for victory. As he stared into those eyes, Pikachu found himself wanting to make the human's dream come true. He saved him after all, and promised that he would be stronger. What more could he ask for?

Pikachu reached up and tapped the ball, capturing him. Ash looked down to stare at the ball in happiness. Pikachu had joined his team. His dream was one step closer.

He turned to Nurse Joy and stated, "Thanks for everything. Is there anything else I should know"

"Just keep Pikachu out of strenuous activity for a day and he should be fine. Have a wonderful journey," Nurse Joy replied. She turned and left, leaving Ash and the girl alone.

Ash turned to the girl and asked, "You did very good against the thieves, even if they were low level. Would you mind having a quick battle with me?"

The girl smiled and replied, "Yes, I would love that Ash. We can use the field out back."

As the two walked out preparing for battle, Ash asked, "Hey, I didn't catch your name."

The girl blushed faintly and replied, "My name is Anabel"

A couple minutes later, Ash and Anabel faced each other across the battle field.

"How about a one on one? My Pikachu needs to recover from its injuries." Ash asked.

"Fine with me. Beldum needs to rest as well." Anabel replied, throwing a poke ball.

A brown fox like pokemon emerged from the ball. It wagged its tail and hunched down, prepared to fight for its mistress.

Ash reached up to grab Victini's ball as he said to Victini, _"All right, it's an Eevee. Looks powerful and well trained. Be careful."_

_ "Ain't I always, Ash" _Victini replied sweetly. Ash rolled his eyes internally.

"I choose you, Victini!" Ash yelled, releasing his starter to the field.

Anabel's eyes widened at the sight of the unfamiliar pokemon. She had traveled a lot with her parents when she was young and therefore had seen a lot of pokemon before. This one was new to her, however. She had to be careful. She smiled internally. Good thing she had her surprise.

_"Eevee, my friend, use Sand Attack to blind it. Then use Agility to hide yourself"_

To Ash's shock, Eevee attacked without a vocal order, sending a cloud of sand into Victini's eyes. She closed her eyes reflexively, and when she opened them, Eevee was gone.

_"Ash, Anabel must somehow be giving orders without talking. Use that newfound brain of yours and come up with a plan" _Victini exclaimed, looking around for the pesky quadruped.

Ash smiled, _"That's what I sensed when I first talked to her! I should of known. Oh, well. Good thing we can talk in our minds too. 'Tini, Focus Energy, then fly up when it comes to stop you."_

To Anabel's shock, Victini closed its eyes and began to focus its energy, without a single order. Anabel realized that Ash could also talk to his pokemon telepathically. This wasn't good. She never had to fight someone that had her abilities before.

_"Eevee, Quick Attack on Victini. If it attempts to run, use Sand Attack again to blind it."_

Eevee reappeared, and darted in order to slam into Victini. As she drew near, Victini opened its eyes and flew straight up, avoiding the Quick Attack. Eevee attempted to hit Victini with another Sand Attack, but Victini was too high to be hit by Eevee's attack

Ash ordered, _"'Tini, use Incinerate around the Eevee. I want it boxed in."_

Victini replied, sending flames straight down to surround the Eevee. It attempted to run, but Victini managed to complete the fire circle.

Anabel was starting to panic. She had never been this outclassed before. She had always won her battles, using her stronger than average pokemon and her silent orders. But Ash, he was literally taking her apart. She had to act fast before Ash ended the battle.

_"'Tini, use confusion to send the flames at Eevee. If it jumps, use Quick Attack and Confusion to finish it." _Ash ordered.

_"My pleasure," _Victini replied as she sent the roaring flames at Eevee with a psychic push.

As the flames sped towards Eevee, it panicked and jumped upwards, trying to avoid the fire. As it jumped, Victini swept down and nailed it with a Quick Attack, sending it flying. As Eevee fell, Victini grabbed Eevee psychically and shoved it downwards, increasing the velocity of the falling pokemon.

Eevee hit the ground, sending a big cloud of dust flying in all directions. As it cleared, it revealed a clearly unconscious Eevee in a small crater.

Anabel sighed as she saw her fainted pokemon. She returned it and said, "Good job, my friend." She walked towards Ash, who was currently celebrating his win with Victini.

"Ash, how are you able to talk to your pokemon like that? I have an advanced empathetic ability that allows me to talk to my pokemon telepathically, but what about you?" Anabel asked.

Ash smiled as he held Victini and replied, "I honestly don't know the specifics All I know is that this connection developed over the three years 'Tini has lived with me. She probably knows more,"

_"I have some theories about how our connection came to be. However, I have no proof currently and Ash won't show the kind of proof I'm looking for until he's older," _Victini responded.

Anabel smiled at the tiny pokemon as Ash returned it and asked, "What type of pokemon is Victini? I've never heard of it before."

"I can't really say much about it. Victini is really rare, and impossible to find unless it wants to be found" Ash stated as he returned Victini, not willing to disclose to Anabel that Victini was legendary.

"Oh, okay..." Anabel said dejectedly. She really wanted to learn more about Ash's pokemon.

"Hey, I have an idea." Ash exclaimed. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down before giving the paper to Anabel. "Here's Professor Oak's personal phone number. You can talk to him about my starter if you want to."

Anabel blushed when she received the phone number. It was so sweet of Ash to do this.

She opened her mouth to say thank you, but a furious voice rang out, "THERE YOU ARE, MISTER! YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE DESTROYING MY BIKE!"

Ash and Anabel turned fearfully to look at an extremely irate red-headed girl hefting a mallet. Ash's eyes widened immensely as he realized that the girl in front of him was the owner of the unfortunate bike fried by Pikachu.

"Sorry, Anabel. I got to go prevent myself from getting pounded. Bye!" Ash yelled as he turned and fled, the red-head in pursuit screaming how Ash was going to be in so much trouble when she caught up with Ash.

Anabel sighed as they faded from view, upset at the girl's audacity and temper. How could any sane women yell and threaten someone that much over a destroyed bike? How could she not handle the case maturely?

Anabel turned and walked back to the pokemon center. She had pokemon to heal, training to do, and a cute boy to think about.

**AN: **And Cut! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

Sorry about the long Author's Note. It's necessary though.

Regarding the battle with Anabel, there are several reasons why the battle happened the way it did. One, Anabel was accustomed to having the advantage with her telepathy, and didn't know how to counter a person with the same abilities as her and therefore panicked . Two, I had it so that Eevee did not know any ranged attacks because of reason #1. Three, I currently suck at writing battle scenes. I'll work on it.

Secondly, some readers have told me that they didn't like the Pikachu situation and that I should rethink the whole thing. After spending some time, I realized that the readers were right. Pikachu is an important character, one that I should not mess with. Besides, he would never be the same if he spent most of his time in a poke ball. Therefore, Pikachu will be outside his ball almost the entire time. However, since I write more chapters than I post, this change will not take place for a couple of chapters. Specifically, Pikachu will be outside his ball permanently starting in the seventh chapter. It may seem like I didn't change it, but I did. You just need to wait paitently.

On that note, if you readers don't like something, please tell me so I can change it. I can't fix something if I don't know about it. I may or may not decide to change it, but I need to know what is wrong in order to decide.

Well, time to talk about the pairing. Originally, as you see above, I planned on this to be AbilityShipping. I really enjoy this pairing, along with AltoShipping and RayShipping (Ash/Cynthia I believe). However, as I thought about it more, I came to realize that it didn't fit what I was trying to go. I wanted to write this story as something unique and special. Ash/Anabel didn't fit that. I wanted a pairing no one, I think, had ever attempted before.

When I was reading some episode summaries, I came across a certain Johto episode that brought my muse in full force. As I sat there, I thought of a pairing that would fit my wish for this story. A pairing that, I think, is very unique. I may mess it up, it may not be well-liked, but I will see this pairing through to the end.

As to what this pairing is? She was revealed in the very first chapter. This story will be Ash/Victini, which I am hereby calling VictoryShipping.

The two will not "hook up" for some time, they're two different species. However, by the end of Johto, things will begin to heat up, at least on one side, and by the Battle Frontier they will be together.

As I stated above, Misty will be bashed and will not be a part of Ash's crew. In the anime, she really puts Ash down and interferes with his skills. So, Misty Bashing.

Also expect the Rocket Trio be arrested eventually while in Kanto. They are morons, and really hamper Ash's progress. Since Ash is 'blessed' by victory (see the reference :D), events will play out so that the Team Rocket trio will no longer interfere in Ash's journey. However, the organizations will still cause trouble.

This story will be picking up in pace eventually. I will not be writing every episode in detail. Some episodes will summarized, some will be changed, and some will be removed entirely.

Some movies will be included. Also, I will be making AU events when the time is right in the story. What and when they are, that's a secret!

Please review and respond. Thanks for reading and see you next time!

Primordial Soul


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hello! Primordial Soul is here with the fourth chapter of _Blessed By Victory_. This chapter was not pleasant to write and might not be as good, but here we are. Next chapter will be the Pewter Gym Battle against Brock. Still really busy, but I am still working on chapter 7, which refuses to be finished.

On a more... delicate note, I have received my first flame. Since I have, I want to make something clear. I completely understand that you have your own opinions and I will respect them no matter if they are positive or negative. However, that does not excuse tearing my story apart with vulgarity without any suggestions on how to fix it. Please keep in mind that I will not tolerate this. Thank you.

**In caverns dark: ** I understand your position and suffice to say, there won't be that much bashing since she won't be around much. However, Chapter 6 is the official Misty Bashing chapter, just an FYI.

**Zoro99: **You get a cookie for the guessing the correct episode ;).

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS FIC!

_ "I can't believe that you got away from that girl, Ash. I thought I would have to step in," _Victini said coyly as Ash panted, exhausted from his escape from the girl. He managed to lose her in Viridian Forest when she saw the bug pokemon inside. She freaked, and allowed Ash to escape.

_"Tell me about it, she's a devil. I do not want to see her again" _Ash replied, trying to regain his breath.

Five minutes later, when Ash regained some of his energy, he let out both Pikachu and Victini began to plan with them.

"All right, we're going to start training now since we're in Viridian Forest. The first gym is in the next town and we all need to improve. I also want to catch two pokemon while in Viridian Forest. We need to diversify the team a little," Ash said to his two pokemon.

The two nodded, excited at finally being able to start improving their skills. They had been waiting so long for this moment.

'Hey, Ash. What do you think about that pokemon?' Pikachu asked, pointing at something behind Ash. He turned to see a green caterpillar climbing slowly up a nearby tree. It seemed weak enough, but Ash knew that appearances were deceiving.

"What's special about it? It has some potential, but not as much as your's," Ash responded.

'Well Ash, Caterpie evolve into Butterfree. That could really add to your team and provide a good pokemon to use against Rock and Ground Types.' Victini stated.

"Oh, cool! That could be useful in the future. 'Tini, Quick Attack on Caterpie." Ash ordered.

Victini smiled and rocketed towards Caterpie. She hit the little green bug, sending it flying. As the Caterpie was in the air, Ash threw a poke ball. Caterpie was drawn into the ball and was captured a few seconds later.

Ash smiled widely as he picked up the poke ball containing his first ever true capture.

"We caught a Caterpie!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu smiled, while Victini displayed a victory sign.

Ash was going to say more, but he noticed something moving above him in the trees. He looked up to see large bird pokemon preening its wings. He reached to his pocket and grabbed his pokedex and pointed it at the bird.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution" the machine stated.

"Wow, Pidgeotto looks powerful and useful. I want that pokemon too. Pikachu, Thunder shock" Ash exclaimed. He could possibly get the two pokemon he wanted right now.

Pikachu sent a jolt of electricity at the bird, causing Pidgeotto to fall out the branch. As it approached the ground, it suddenly righted itself and hit Pikachu with a Wing Attack. Ash was shocked, he thought the super effective attack would of brought it down.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly. Pikachu wasn't supposed to do any thing strenuous for a day due to his injuries.

'Yeah, cough, I'll be fine, cough, that hurt'... Pikachu replied, wincing at the ache his body felt from the attack. He wasn't unconscious, but the attack hurt like hell in his weakened state.

Ash nodded and returned Pikachu to his ball in order to rest. Then, he turned to face the Pidgeotto that was flying back to attack. "Pikachu's out for now, Caterpie would be at a major disadvantage, so 'Tini! Fly up and use Incinerate!"

Victini rose up and flew towards Pidgeotto, preparing to fire her attack. The bird noticed Victini and began flying at it, wings glowing as the bird prepared for another Wing Attack.

'I have no knowledge of your identity, but you will not best me." Pidgeotto growled as it sped towards Victini.

She winked at the bird and replied, "Oh, someone's cranky today. I think someone needs a taste of awesome,"

_"Cancel the attack and fly above it. Use Confusion when its right below you!" _Ash ordered, hoping that his plan would work.

Victini abruptly canceled her attack and flew straight upwards, surprising Pidgeotto. She then turned and grabbed Pidgeotto with her Confusion attack and sent it straight down to the ground.

'Pidgeotto, I hope you enjoyed Victini's awesomeness with a complimentary side of ass-kicking. Please have a nice day' Victini said sweetly. She loved out witting her opponents.

Pidgeotto crashed into the ground, causing it to faint. Ash threw a poke ball at the downed bird, and after several moments, it noted its capture.

"I caught a Pidgeotto!" Ash exclaimed happily as he picked up the poke ball containing the newest member to Ash's team. He swerved to face an equally happy Victini who jumped into Ash's arms.

"Did you have to say a sarcastic comment?" Ash asked Victini.

Victini turned to look at him, a mischievous look in her face. 'Of course I do. It's something that is always necessary. It's part of my style. You humans never understand the necessity of having a cool style. That and it angers the competition, causing them to make mistakes.'

Ash nodded and replied, "Oh, okay. Just don't overdo it." He walked towards a tree and sat down, setting Victini down in his lap. She looked at him curiously.

"Hey Ash, I thought you would want to jump right into training? What are we doing?"

Ash smirked and stated, "All my pokemon, including you, are tired from the events today. Pewter City is still a couple days away. I want my team at full strength when we start. So, let them rest and eat now, then start training. It's obvious."

Victini stared at Ash, "Who are you and what have you done to my Ash?"

Ash laughed and replied, "My Ash? Wow, someone's feeling possessive. Over a human no less"

Victini's cheeks burned red with embarrassment, 'Well... umm... you see... Fine, you win this time, partner. Just go to sleep already.'

Ash smiled and closed his eyes, intent on doing just that.

Over the course of the next several days, Ash trained and taught his pokemon extensively through several different methods and exercises.

For Caterpie, Ash wanted it to gain experience and confidence so it could evolve into a Butterfree, which would immensely help his team diversity. So, he had Caterpie battle other trainers as well as his own pokemon to build up its stamina. After several hours of Caterpie fighting all types of enemies, it managed to evolve into a Metapod. Since Metapod couldn't move while its secondary stage, Ash let it stop training in order to focus on its upcoming evolution.

For Pidgeotto, Ash wanted to teach it Close Combat, in order to get a fighting attack into his team, and Twister, so he could add Dragon move to his move set. For Close Combat, Ash had it practice a peculiar regimen to strengthen its feet and wings, so it could provide more power to the attack. For Twister, he just had Pidgeotto use Gust over and over again to see if he could create one strong enough to form Twister. It was having some trouble though, so Ash stopped its training on Twister until it was stronger.

For Pikachu, Ash wanted it to learn stronger Electric attacks, mainly Electro Ball and ThunderBolt. For ThunderBolt, Ash had Pikachu constantly use ThunderShock on a flying Victini, which she was not happy about, to both improve aim and to pull more power into Pikachu's attack. For Electro Ball, Ash had Pikachu try and condense its electricity in front of it, in order to form the sphere required. Pikachu was having a lot of trouble with it, so Ash deemed it a low priority item. He had mainly wanted to teach Pikachu Electro Ball because he had an idea about it and its inherent power.

Finally for Victini, Ash wanted her to learn Endure, in order to be able to take hits her body wasn't designed to take, as well as Searing Shot, a move that Victini said she could do once trained properly. For Searing Shot, Ash had no clue how to teach a legendary attack, so Victini told Ash she would work on it on her own. In order to teach her Endure, Ash had all of his pokemon attack Victini with their strongest attacks. Needless to say, it was not fun for her.

'DAMN IT!' Victini yelled as another barrage of ThunderShock's, Gusts, and thrown rocks hit her without successfully Enduring 'What am I doing wrong? I'm a legendary. I should be able to do this. Why!'

Pikachu snickered and replied, "It's because you suck."

Pidgeotto chuckled and replied, 'Yes, Victini seems to be ill-equipped for the task at hand,'

Both of them were thrown by Confusion when Victini yelled, 'I HEARD THAT!'

Ash sighed as he surveyed the scene. They had been going for several hours without success, and Ash wanted Victini to perfect Endure before they reached Pewter City. He walked up and rubbed Victini's head, causing her to purr.

"'Tini, I know it's hard and I know it's not fun. Let's go one more time before we call a break, all right? If you manage to learn Endure now, I'll give you an extra helping of mustard." Ash said.

Victini perked up immediately and exclaimed, 'Mustard? Oh yes, things just got real. Out of the way, partner, I have a move to learn.' she pushed Ash out of the way. 'Give me everything you got, you punks!'

Pikachu sighed and stated, "Why do you do such things for mustard of all things? Ketchup is where it's at"

Victini jumped right in front of Pikachu and yelled, 'Don't get me started on that foul red poison! I swear, I have no idea how humans handle that odious substance.'

'Well, I have no idea how humans can stand up to the noxious fumes of that artificial thing called mustard!' Pikachu retorted.

'Mustard is better!'

'Ketchup!'

'Mustard!'

'Ketchup!'

The other three sighed at the sight of the childish argument in front of them. 'I am so embarrassed watching our two teammates fight like this,' Metapod said,

'Indeed, this is a waste of valuable time,' Pidgeotto replied, stretching his wings.

Ash moved forward and yelled, "Both of you, stop! You can argue later once 'Tini learns Endure!"

The arguing pokemon stopped their argument and glared at each other, wanting the other to back down.

'The battle may be over...' Victini growled.

'But the war has just begun.' Pikachu sneered. He walked back to where the rest of the team was standing and prepared to attack.

"All right, Pikachu and Pidgeotto, attack! 'Tini, Endure!" Ash ordered.

Victini closed her eyes as both Pikachu and Pidgeotto launched their moves. She tried to control the raging power inside her, tried to tame it to her will. After several seconds, she managed to grasp the energy inside her. She filled her body with the energy as the attacks hit.

Ash watched Victini as she took the attacks head on and didn't go down. Ash smiled widely at the sight.

"Great job 'Tini! You learned Endure!"

Victini flashed her victory sign and remarked, 'That's you do it. Blood, sweat, and the promise of mustard. Damn, I'm good.' Her companions rolled their eyes at her comment.

"Since 'Tini managed to learn Endure, training is over for now. Let's eat!" Ash exclaimed. Everyone cheered and rushed Ash for the food.

Minutes later, every one was sitting down and eating the food Ash bought in Viridian City. Ash smiled as he watched his team relax. They truly were good pokemon, full of potential and energy, yet playful at the same time. He couldn't wait to prove himself.

As he thought that, a man in a samurai suit sprinted into the clearing Ash and his pokemon currently occupied. Ash stood up and was going to ask why he was running so hard, but he got his answer when a swarm of Beedrill flew into the clearing after the man.

"'Tini, quickly use Incinerate on the leading Beedrill. Pidgeotto, Gust! Pikachu, ThunderShock!" Ash ordered as he sprinted to grab Metapod.

Ash's pokemon began to follow his orders and attack the Beedrill as Ash made it to Metapod. Throwing him onto his back, he began to sprint where the samurai guy was.

'Pidgeotto, watch the right flank. One's trying to make a move. Pikachu, keep up the work on the higher ones. I still have the lower ones at bay...' Victini reported.

'ASH, look out! One got by me!' Pikachu frantically yelled.

Ash turned to see a Beedrill flying at him, stinger ready to impale him. Ash's eyes widened as the pokemon got closer. Ash could see his life flash before his eyes.

Suddenly, a green blur appeared in Ash's vision and a horrible sound reverberated throughout the forest. Ash looked with shock as he saw Metapod fall to the ground, a large gash in its side, while the Beedrill flew away nursing a broken stinger.

"Metapod... I'm sorry" Ash stuttered as he surveyed the damage done to the cocoon. It did not look good.

Metapod's broken body began to glow, taking everyone by surprise. It slowly morphed from a broken cocoon to a beautiful butterfly.

"Yes! Metapod evolved into Butterfree!" Ash exclaimed happily.

The rest of Ash's team gathered around him as the last of the Beedrills fled the site. Dozens of Beedril lay unconscious, ravished by the beating given to them by Ash's team.

'That was fun! I want to do that again someday!' Pikachu said.

Butterfree chuckled and replied, 'Yeah, but with a lower chance for injury. I don't want to get these beautiful wings hurt.' He fluttered his wings, proud of his evolution.

'The adrenaline from that engagement has rekindled my wish for another battle,' Pidgeotto calmly said, causing a few strange looks to be sent his way.

Victini said nothing and simply looked at the ground. Ash walked up to his starter and picked her up. "What's wrong, 'Tini?

She turned to look at Ash, tears forming in her eyes. 'I messed up. My plan allowed for Butterfree to get hurt.'

"That's why your so down? Because you made a mistake? You didn't do anything wrong. It was simply bad luck that one got past you.

'But...'

'I remember a wise person told me that one needs to remember their mistakes, but don't let them hang over you. Because they could have been worse.'

Victini stared at Ash confused, but her face slowly transformed into one of understanding. 'Well Ash, for a human, you can sure say the right thing,' She sweetly responded, her sadness drifting away.

Ash shrugged and replied, "What can I say? I'm a talented individual." He turned to the samurai guy and replied, "Hey, are you alright?"

The samurai nodded and replied, "I am, thanks to you. Your pokemon are strong and well trained, and you commanded them perfectly. I am honored to be in your presence," He bowed, embarrassing Ash and his pokemon.

"Thanks." Ash said shyly. He then gestured towards his pokemon. "You want to have a battle?"

The samurai shook his head no, "Before you, I am nothing. Maybe some day, I will have the skill to challenge you. I hope to see you again." He walked off, leaving Ash and his pokemon behind.

Ash shrugged and turned to his team. "Okay, we're going to start moving to Pewter City. Training will commence at dusk. All right?"

His pokemon nodded as Ash returned them all but Victini, who jumped on top of his hat and promptly fell asleep. Ash smiled as he began to walk to Pewter City. Training and battles will come. For now, though, he could relax and walk in peace.

**AN:** And cut! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of _Blessed By Victory! _Ash now has four pokemon in his arsenal and is starting to show the brains he has gained from Professor Oak. I don't want to make him super Ash yet, he's a newbie, but I want to show that he has at least some intelligence.

Still no Beta, if you want to, just PM me.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Blessed By Victory. _See you later!

Primordial Soul


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Primordial Soul here, and I present to you the newest chapter of _Blessed By Victory_. Ash arrives in Pewter City. What will happen?

I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed, alerted, favorite-ed, and read my story. You guys are what truly drive me. Thank you all again.

Ash does technically get his first non canon pokemon in this chapter, but it won't come into play into later in the story, around the seventh gym of Kanto.

My writing pace for this story has diminished extremely, I'm still on chapter 7, for my muse for this has gone off somewhere and I can't find it right now. Because of this, I am thinking about working on two stories at once so if my muse stops for one of them, it can work on the other. If I do start another story, it will be another pokemon story. I really don't want to leave this story hanging, but writing this has gotten a little hard.

**The Immortal Doctor Reid: **Ash will be catching most of his canon pokemon plus some non canon ones. Also, I am willing to see suggestions for pokemon for Ash to catch, but I might not use them.

**Animekingmike: **Butterfree is mainly on the team because of nostalgia. Thanks for the compliment.

**In caverns dark: **About the training, Ash won't be using those moves for awhile. In fact, Ash will not be able to do everything he set out to do. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

**Zoro99: **The pokemon in this story will be able to use all the moves they have learned, but are only allowed to use five in an official battle like the league or a gym battle. It's just my fictional rule. And about Butterfree... yeah... my bad. Just roll with it. He'll be using another pokemon in the future for rock and ground types.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS FIC!

"There it is, 'Tini! Pewter City!" Ash yelled in excitement as the city in question came into view. Ash and his team has traveled a day since the encounter with the samurai. During that day, Ash had continued to train his four pokemon, his newly evolved Butterfree the most, on their accuracy and speed. After that day of training, Ash felt confident that he could reliably win against the first Gym Leader, whatever type he may be, provided Arceus didn't intervene of the leader's behalf.

'Finally, we've been those woods for three days now. I want to prove myself, partner.' Victini replied as she floated along side Ash.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance," Ash replied.

As they walked down the path that led into Pewter, they passed a shop that had several dozens rocks for sale. Ash paused to look at them. They were very high quality, and looked very sturdy. He wondered why someone would sell rocks like this. Souvenirs maybe?

"You like what you see?" a voice rang. Ash turned his head to see a older man walk out of the shop. He had brown spiky hair and wore a tan sleeveless shirt. "These rocks are the best one's you can find in Pewter City."

Ash, not really wanting to purchase one, replied, "No, thanks. Could you direct me to the Gym here in Pewter?'

The man laughed, catching both Ash and Victini off guard. He wiped tears away from his eyes as replied, "You, beat Brock? Please. You're just a kid. You won't last long against him."

Ash and Victini were insulted. How dare this man belittle them when he had no idea or knowledge about their skill?

'Can I punch him, Ash?' Victini asked, angered at the man's audacity.

"No, you can't. He isn't worth it," Ash replied. He turned back to face the man. "Can you then direct us to the Pokemon Center? I'm sure someone there would direct me to the gym."

Ash felt satisfaction at the sight of the man's tightening face. "Sure, I will. And since I feel so generous, I'll tell you that Brock is a Rock-type trainer. You may have some curious pokemon, but that won't help you at all,"

Victini wanted to strangle the man once he finished speaking, but Ash returned her to her poke ball before she could do something stupid.

The man led him to the Pokemon Center despite his less than stellar feelings about Ash. Once they got to the center, the man disappeared, leaving Ash alone in front of the pokemon center.

Ash blinked, surprised by the quickness of the man's departure.

_"Wow, he left in a hurry. Wonder what caused that?" _He asked Victini.

_"Maybe it's just the thought of us kicking his ass," _she replied, still annoyed over the older man's behavior. _"I still want to punch his face in"_

Ash sighed, Victini could sure hold a grudge. _"How about I'll let you battle Brock plus give you an extra bottle of mustard if you don't kick his ass,"_

Victini was silent for a moment, then she stated sweetly, _"Pleasure doing business with you, partner,"_

_ "You're an extortionist." _Ash replied as he entered the pokemon center. When he walked inside, he approached a boy standing near the door and asked, "Excuse me sir, do you know anything about the Pewter City gym?"

The boy looked at Ash and replied, "Yeah, I just came from there. He beat me without losing a single pokemon,"

Ash shook his head at the kid's misfortune. "Can you tell me anything about the gym?"

"It's over on the other side of the city. As for the gym leader, Brock is a Rock type specialist that competes in two versus two battles. He has a Geodude which he used to crush me. I also remember him having an Onix that he uses for gym battles." the kid replied.

Ash put his hand on his chin and began to think. A Rock gym currently did not suit his current team very well. He had to use Butterfree, for he was the only one with okay attacks against rock types at this point. Ash was glad that he managed to evolve Butterfree so fast; it was going to pay off now. As for his second pokemon, he would use Victini. She would at least have some attacks that would affect Rock types, and she would never forgive him if he didn't use her for his first gym battle. Ash did not want 'Tini to have a grudge for some time. Besides, he already promised her that he would use her.

"All right, thanks for the information. I'm going to rest my pokemon up, then take on Brock. Goodbye," Ash replied as he began to walk away.

Before he left, he could hear the boy yell out, "Good luck!"

Several hours later, Ash found himself outside the Pewter City gym, which appeared to be a giant stone building. Before approaching the door, he turned and released his four pokemon, who stared at him attentively.

"All right, we're here at the first gym and the first step towards our dream. I'll be using Butterfree and 'Tini for this one."

Pikachu and Pidgeotto immediately erupted into protest, which Ash silenced by raising his hand. "Do you two want to fight Rock types? I can arrange it." Ash questioned.

The statement shut them up. The two of them did not want to face pokemon they were weak to.

Ash nodded. "All right then. Butterfree, 'Tini, it's your time to shine. Do your best, and fight for the dream." As his pokemon nodded, Ash returned them all to their balls. Turning back to face the Pewter Gym, Ash took a deep, calming breath and proceeded inside.

He walked into a giant stone field, which was populated by dozens of rocks, both small and large. It was a rock pokemon's paradise.

A voice rang out, "Who is it?" Ash saw a man appear out of the shadows. He appeared to be a few years older than Ash and was wearing an orange shirt, a green vest over the shirt, black running shoes and brown pants.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I challenge you for a Gym badge." Ash said confidently.

Brock nodded and replied, "Very well. This will be a two on two battle. May the best trainer win. Geodude, go" He threw a poke ball. It released a small ball of rock with two arms.

Ash's eyes narrowed, just like the kid said. Ash reached down to his belt and grabbed Butterfree's poke ball.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Butterfree appeared out of his ball, wings fluttering.

'Oh, I guess I'm first' Butterfree said. He looked down at the boulder pokemon and frowned, 'That Geodude doesn't seem that bad or menacing. Oh, well'

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore!" Ash commanded once Brock signified the start of the match.

Butterfree began flapping his wings hard, creating a fine yellow powder that began to spread all over the field.

"Geodude, hide behind the rocks to dodge it!" Brock yelled, prompting Geodude to hide behind the rocks close to it.

"Use a low-powered gust to spread it faster!" Ash exclaimed.

Butterfree began flapping his wings hard, creating a strong wind that pushed the stun spore over to where Brock's Geodude was hiding. A pained cry indicated that the attack hit.

"Great job Butterfree! Now use Confusion to finish it!"

Butterfree shrugged slightly as he swooped down for the kill. 'I wish this battle would have gone longer. Oh well, master's orders.'

Brock could only stand and watch as Butterfree flew over Geodude and throw it across the gym with its psychic abilities. It crashed into the far wall with a large bang, and Brock knew that Geodude would be out of the match.

"I'm very impressed. Not many people take Geodude down that fast. Now, let's see how you handle this. Go, Onix!" Brock yelled as he threw another poke ball, which released the giant rock snake know as Onix.

Butterfree paled as Onix roared, shaking the entire building. 'Ash, I don't have good enough moves to take that monster down yet. Besides, it probably will destroy me with a super-effective move. You'd be better off using Victini. I'm sure she'd appreciate it.'

Ash nodded as he raised Butterfree's ball, "All right, Butterfree return,"

Brock's eyebrow raised as he watched the kid return his Butterfree. He was surprised by how good this kid was; he had crushed his Geodude in no time flat. He had better be careful about whatever pokemon the kid would send out next.

Ash grabbed Victini's ball and held it out at arm's length. _"All right, 'Tini. You ready to roll?"_

_ "Ain't I always?" _she replied, preparing herself for the battle ahead.

Ash threw her ball and yelled, "Victini, I choose you!"

Brock's eyes widened as an unknown pokemon came out of the kid's ball. It had beautiful snow-white fur, which turned bright red when it reached its V shaped ears. It had small arms each had three fingers, shocking blue eyes, and two little wing-tails that protruded from its lower body. He had never seen anything like it. He had to be careful.

"Onix, Tackle attack!" Brock commanded.

Victini looked bored as the giant rock snake began to barrel down on her, intent on bashing her senseless. With seconds to spare, she darted to the right, Onix missing her completely.

_"'Tini, use confusion to throw it!"_ Ash yelled.

Victini's body glowed blue as she harnessed her psionic abilities. With a cry, she grabbed Onix and threw it, causing it to crash on the side wall. Onix slowly got up from the throw, stunned by the strong throw.

"Onix, use Dig!" The snake burrowed down into the ground and disappeared.

_"'Tini, Incinerate in the hole!" _ Victini fired a steam of fire that went into the hole, causing it to superheat anything inside. Onix came out of the hole roaring in anger and pain.

Brock began to panic, the kid was winning plus somehow commanding his pokemon without verbal orders, but calmed down when he thought of an idea. The kid may have given him the key to victory. "Onix, Bind!"

Onix wrapped its superheated body around Victini, causing her to cry out in pain as the scorching rock began to burn and blister her skin. Ash's eyes widened in shock; he had not thought of this counter. He tried to think of a plan that would insure Victini's survival.

"Onix, throw it!" Brock exclaimed, and the snake threw the burned Victini across the gym.

Before Victini hit the ground, Ash cried out in a panic, "Endure!" As she hit the ground, she gathered her psionic energy and used it to bolster her body, preventing unconsciousness.

Brock stared impassively at the pokemon struggling to its feet. He knew that attack would not of finished it off because of the Endure. It must be really weak now, he thought, so he had to take advantage of the situation.

"Onix, tackle to finish it off!"

As Onix began to charge, Victini manage to rise to her feet. Her body was blistered and burned, and more than a few wounds were bleeding. Her eyes watered from the pain, but she refused to give into it. She wouldn't botch their first gym battle because of pain she was familiar with. She was the personification of Victory, and no Victory is without struggle and sacrifice.

She began to speak, 'Well, Onix, you fought well. But you must lose today for I, victory incarnate, am fighting for a dream' She raised her paw and gathered her internal psionic energy, creating a psychic glow around her paw. She flew up and charged the rock snake.

Both trainers were shocked at the sight of Ash's tiny, extremely damaged pokemon charging the giant rock snake. Both knew this was the finale, but it was still uncertain who would win.

Right before they were about to collide, Victini swerved down and back up and delivered an uppercut to Onix's jaw. As her attack hit, Onix's eyes widened from the impact as it fell to the ground.

Victini, panting, slowly floated down next to Onix's head, who turned to gaze at her.

She stared back at the rock snake and said 'How do you like my Psionic Punch? I just made it myself.' With that, she kicked Onix in the face, causing it to faint.

Ash cheered when he saw Victini knock Onix out. He ran out onto the field and scooped the injured Victini into his arms. "You did a fantastic job, 'Tini. I'm proud of you."

Victini stared into Ash's brown eyes, a smile on her face. 'Could I have some mustard, please?'

Ash laughed and replied, "When you're all fixed up, then yes you can"

Brock's jaw dropped as he saw his Onix defeated. He hadn't had someone beat him like that in ages. He slowly walked up to the kid who was currently consoling his injured pokemon. "Congratulations, Ash. I haven't had a battle like that in forever. Thank you. And for your victory here, I hereby present you with the Boulder Badge."

Ash's eyes filled with happiness as he accepted the small piece of metal signifying his victory over the Pewter Gym. "Thank you, Brock. I had a great time,"

Brock smiled at the kid, "You'll go far if you keep doing what you're doing now. Never lose faith, and you'll succeed in what you set out to do"

"I have to go take 'Tini to the pokemon center. Do you want to come to so you can heal your pokemon too?" Ash asked as he returned her to her ball. He saw Brock nod in agreement.

The walk to the pokemon center was quiet, the two not knowing what to speak about. As they arrived at the pokemon center, Ash saw a familiar face.

"Hey, I told you I would be able to beat Brock!" Ash yelled at the man from the stone shop. The man turned towards Ash and froze when he saw Brock. The two of them stared at each other and Ash had no clue what was going on.

"Umm, is there a problem?" Ash hesitantly asked.

Brock turned towards Ash and replied, "This is my father, who hasn't shown his face in a decade."

Ash nodded in understanding, his dad was the same. "Okay then. I'll leave you two be. Thanks Brock for a good battle." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Ash," Brock asked. Ash turned to see Brock grab something from his backpack and hand it to him. Ash accepted the object and looked at it. It was a piece of rock, but this one was different. It had a giant claw fused into the rock itself.

"What's this?"

"That is a pokemon fossil," Brock replied. "It is a remnant of an extinct pokemon species. I get them from time to time as I am a Rock type specialist. I just got that one from the Hoenn region. As thanks for helping me find my deadbeat dad, I want you to have it,"

Ash smiled at the older teen's generosity. "Thank you. What can I do with it?"

"When you go to Cinnabar Island, head to the fossil lab there. They have equipment there that can be used to revive extinct pokemon."

Ash's eye's widened in shock at he stared at the piece of rock in his hand. He was holding the remains of a pokemon that could be brought back to life and join his team.

"That's incredible. I can't wait to get to Cinnabar and make a new friend," Ash said happily.

Brock nodded and replied, "It's no problem. You better get to the Pokemon Center and get your pokemon healed. I'll do mine later. I have to deal with this man." He turned to glare at the other man, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Goodbye!" Ash exclaimed. He turned and walked into the Pokemon Center, feeling content. He had gotten a great pokemon team, his first badge, and a fossil that would become another member of his growing family, Not bad in a day's work.

**AN: **And Cut! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Blessed By Victory_.

I wanted to have Ash be have some trouble fighting Brock. I've had him beating people without much trouble, and I wanted to show that he is still just a beginner and his pokemon aren't terribly overpowered. If you review, could you tell me if I manage to show Ash having some trouble in finding victory against Brock?

Ash has obtained a Claw Fossil! He will resurrect Anorith when he arrives in Cinnabar, but I wanted him to get the fossil from Brock now, since Brock will not be joining Ash in his journey.

Next chapter is Mt. Moon (truncated) and the Cerulean Gym. It might be longer than a normal chapter since I want Ash to beat Misty senseless next chapter.

Still no beta, so if you want to, PM me.

Here is Ash's current roster for clarification:

Victini (Shiny)

Pikachu

Butterfree

Pidgeotto

Claw Fossil (Anorith)

I'll post a teaser for the possible story sometime next week.

That's all. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hello, it's Primordial Soul, and here is the sixth chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

Made it to chapter six! I feel really proud for making it this far. Here, Ash trains a bit and takes on the Cerulean Gym. What will happen? BTW, I finally finished Chapter 7 after working on _The Altomare Ace!_ Chapter 8 is in the works.

If you don't already know, I have started a second story, _The Altomare Ace. _It does not have a set update schedule, so expect new chapters whenever. Like, possibly later today.

I have place my third story, _By Blood and By Aura, _on indefinite hold. The reason for this is because I overextended on my creativity, and running three stories at once is beyond me at this point. I'll move the teaser to my profile and come back to it at a later date.

MistyBashing is aplenty in this chapter. Just a heads up.

**Animekingmike- **Don't worry Brock will be accompanying Ash on his journey, but later. IMHO, it should take much longer to get a dad who hasn't been seen in a decade re-assimilated into the family. Brock needed to stay to work out his families problems. It would be irresponsible of him to run off on his own journey as soon as his dad shows up.

**Attis89mackan- **Yes, he will. What they are, that's a secret!

**Nathaniel Gabriel Baker- **Thank you for the compliments!I put a lot of effort to make my stories good. BTW, I just came up with the idea for _The Altomare Ace _the day before I posted it.

Hope you enjoy the sixth chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY!

'Are we there yet?' Victini asked as she flew threw the air. They had walking for some time now, and she wanted to reach Cerulean City soon.

"Almost, we have a couple more miles to go," Ash replied, looking at the flying pokemon. "What's the matter? You already bored?"

'You could say that' she replied. 'I really want to do something, battle, train, just something.'

Ash laughed at her impatience, "Be careful what you wish for, 'Tini. You remember Mt. Moon?"

Victini sighed and responded, 'Of course I do. It just happened several hours ago. Why did we have to encounter those idiots again?'

Ash shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because they held a grudge from the beating we gave them in Viridian City? At least you got some training in."

She snorted back, unimpressed by her partner's claim, 'Not much' The two of them thought back of their encounter with Team Rocket.

Several hours ago, while hiking Mt. Moon, they had encountered a scientist named Seymour, who was trying to find the rumored Moon Stone that was present somewhere on the mountain. Victini knew where the stone was and took pity on the enthusiastic man who wanted to see the stone. She led Seymour and Ash there, who both got to witness some Clefairy participate in a ritual of some sort. Ash wanted to catch one, but both Victini and Seymour said that he shouldn't interfere with the ritual.

However, the same thieves from the Pokemon Center showed up after the Moon Stone. Apparently, they had been following Ash since he left Viridian. Ash had given them a sound beating using Pidgeotto and Pikachu and sent them blasting off into the sky. He hoped that was the last he see of them.

After disposing of Team Rocket, Ash and Seymour had parted ways, with the latter wanting to stay and study the Clefairy. Now, Ash was headed to Cerulean City, home to his second gym battle and another step closer to his dream.

As they approached a clearing, Ash motioned for Victini to come down as he walked off the path into the clearing. As she flew down to join Ash, he released all of his pokemon.

"All right, soon we will be reaching Cerulean City and the second gym. I want to get some more training in before we reach the city." Ash said to this team, who cheered at Ash's words.

"Butterfree, I want you to work on that Psybeam attack, it's going to be useful for future battles. 'Tini, you are going to be his target" Victini glared at him, "What? Butterfree needs a target, and you need to work on being able to take hits." She slumped down and nodded, understanding Ash's logic.

"Pidgeotto, since you mastered all the moves I wanted you to at this time, work on your endurance. I want you to fly around the perimeter of the clearing, without stopping until you cannot go on or until I call finish." The three pokemon nodded and started what Ash ordered them to do.

Ash turned to Pikachu, who was waiting attentively. "Pikachu, I'm going to work with you on that Electro Ball attack. You're having trouble with it, and I want to fix that by the time we get to the third gym."

He nodded to his trainer as Ash walked several feet away, then turned back to look at Pikachu. "Show me what you can do on that tree," He pointed to a tree near the edge of the clearing they were on.

Pikachu started to gather his electrical energy in front of him, trying to shape it into a visible sphere. As he concentrated, Pikachu could see a ball of electricity slowly growing in front of him. He was doing it! He smiled as it gathered power... and promptly blew up in his face.

Pikachu flew backwards, ending up in a heap several yards away. Ash ran up to the down pokemon, trying to see if he was alright. That explosion had been very powerful.

Ash sighed in relief as Pikachu opened his eyes and said tiredly, 'That was awesome!'

"Thank Arceus you're alright" Ash replied. "It looks like you have the power required for Electro Ball, but you don't have the control over it." Ash sighed again, "I really do have my work cut out for me"

Hours passed as Ash and his pokemon trained. It was now night time, and Ash is sitting under a tree, watching the moon with Victini in his arms. She had refused to go into her ball to sleep tonight.

'What are you thinking about, partner?' Victini asked as she watched Ash contemplate about something.

He turned to look down at the pokemon in his lap. "I was thinking about the team's progress. Butterfree is progressing really nicely with that Psybeam, and Pidgeotto can fly much faster and longer now. You can take more hits than what you could at the Pewter Gym, and are progressing slowly, but steadily on that Searing Shot move of yours. Pikachu is doing well in most areas of his training, but that Electro Ball keeps tripping him up. He just can't control it, and I don't know how to fix that,"

'Ash, you just started out on your journey a week ago and have only gotten one badge. Don't worry about it. You're new at this and you have really high expectations for someone in your situation. Most trainers your age and experience would be ecstatic over catching a pokemon or learning a low level move. Granted, the four of us are more powerful and better than most, but we all lack experience, plain and simple. Just take it slow, it will work out.' Victini said, trying to console her partner.

Ash smiled at his starter for her kind words, "Thanks. I just can't help it though. We work so hard, it's just troubling to see failure after failure. I can't imagine what Pikachu thinks about this."

Victini rubbed his arm and replied, 'Ash, please, don't worry. Don't rush your way through everything. The most important thing isn't the destination, but the journey taken to reach it.'

Ash nodded as she finished speaking, "You're right, 'Tini. I'm rushing Pikachu into learning something he might not be able to even control at all right now. I should focus on his physical abilities instead of high leveled attacks that he can't pull off right now."

Victini smiled at her partner's decision. "Good decision, partner. Now go to sleep. We'll reach Cerulean tomorrow, and we need to be all rested up" With that, she laid her head down and promptly fell asleep.

Ash chuckled at the speed she fell asleep as he closed his eyes. She was right. He did need his sleep.

* * *

After Ash woke up next morning, he quickly walked the rest of the distance to Cerulean City in a hour, eager to prove himself once again against a gym. Once Ash had checked in at the pokemon center, he approached the gym. A small smile grew on his face as he took in the gym's features.

The Gym was a brightly colored dome with a gigantic painting of a Dewgong on top of it. Through it's windows, Ash could see aquariums and swimming pools. A water gym, then.

Ash contemplated who to use in this gym battle. Pikachu was obvious, he had a type advantage. For his second pokemon, he would use Victini. Pidgeotto and Butterfree, although both strong pokemon, would be unable to fly if they got wet. Confident in his selections, he strode inside the gym.

Inside, he could see three girls getting out of the main pool, laughing about something one of them said. Ash recognized them as the Sensational Sister, which meant that they were the gym leaders here.

"Excuse me, but I challenge you to a Gym Battle" Ash stated confidently. The sisters in question turned to look at the young boy who was challenging them.

"We would accept your challenge, but we can't right now," One of them with blond hair said.

"What? Why?" Ash said, shocked. He had ever seen anyone, especially a gym leader, deny a challenge without good reason. He hoped that the three girls did in fact have a good reason.

"Well, we were beaten three times in a row by some kids from somewhere called Pallet," another responded.

"And, like, we had to rush our pokemon to the center, so we don't have any to battle you" the third one said.

"Oh, that sucks" Ash said bitterly. His rivals had to rush here and beat the gym, making him have to wait to get his badge. Oh well, he could get some more training in.

"Although... Seel!" the blond one said, clapping her hands.

A Seel came out of the water and opened its mouth. Inside its mouth, Ash saw, lay a blue teardrop badge. The Cascade Badge.

"Since this is what you're here for, you can go ahead and have it," the blond sister continued.

Ash contemplated it for a second. He could get his badge now, albeit cheaply, and continued on his journey. Or he could wait for a proper challenge, stopping his progress. After a couple more moments, Ash decided and reached for the badge.

A very angry voice yelled "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Ash groaned as he turned to face the orange-haired devil from Virdian City, who looked livid. The three sisters blinked at the new arrival, surprised at her presence.

"What do you want? If it's about the bike, then try talking to me without screaming. Maybe we can discuss this after I get my badge," Ash inquired.

A tic mark grew above the girl's head as she growled, "You're not getting a badge here, kid. I'm Misty, and I'm the fourth Sensational Sister."

"More like three Sensational Sisters and one runt," the red haired woman replied.

Misty grew even more angry as she yelled, "I'll show you runt. You, me battle now! I'll crush you with my amazing water pokemon and send you screaming home to your mommy."

Ash grew annoyed at her arrogance, and he could tell by the very faint vibrations of her ball that Victini was getting angry too. He might have to teach her something.

"Very well, if it satisfies your ego, then I'll fight you for the Cascade badge" Ash replied.

The two took positions across the pool as the blond sister took the referee slot. "This challenge between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Misty will now commence! This will be a two vs two battle. Begin!"

Misty grabbed a poke ball and threw it, yelling, "Staryu, go!" A brown star-shaped creature with a red jewel in the center appeared and flexed its arms.

Ash grabbed Pikachu's ball and tossed it. It released an at the ready Pikachu, who slumped when he saw Staryu.

'Really, Ash? Sending me to take out a Staryu? Please, it's like using a nuclear bomb on a gnat. I should get a lot of ketchup for this...' Pikachu grumbled

"Staryu, Tackle Attack!" Misty yelled, confident that even with a type disadvantage Staryu could take the mouse out.

Ash sighed, this girl was dumber than a box of rocks. "Pikachu, please stop this battle before it becomes embarrassing"

Pikachu shrugged and fired a ThunderBolt, which fried the incoming Staryu into unconsciousness. Misty was shocked at the quick loss, but she regained her arrogant smile as she recalled her Staryu.

"You got lucky because you had a type advantage. I bet the rest of your pokemon are weaklings! They also must be idiots, for who would follow a kid like you? Not for some silly, childish dream?" Misty taunted as she released her Starmie

The arena abruptly chilled, causing every observer and Misty to the bone. They could Ash's face turn from a focused stare to a murderous glare.

Ash could feel rage consuming him. How dare this arrogant girl insult his pokemon, who worked day and night to reach where they were now? How dare she mock his dream? How dare she insult Victini, who rekindled his spirit and was his closest friend? How dare she.

_"Ash, get me out there. There's a pest infestation and it's time to send in the exterminators"_

Ash returned Pikachu to his ball and got Victini's ball at the ready. _"'Tini, it's time to put Misty in her place and that place is beneath our feet"_

"Misty, you have gone too far. You scream at me and refuse to talk civilly over the matter of a broken bike. You charge in here arrogantly and refuse to let me have what I desire because of your stupid ego. You insult my pokemon, my friends who worked so hard to reach their power. You insult my partner, who has stood at my side for years. You even insult my dream, the one I have dedicated myself to reach. You think victory is in your future? Because it's about to make you lose."

Ash threw the ball and yelled, "Behold the power of Victory!"

Every one's mouths dropped in shock as the magnificent pokemon was revealed. It hovered two feet above the pool's surface. It's white fur was spotless, glowing with pure energy. Its brilliant blue eyes, hardened by anger, radiated power. All the observers could feel that Victory was on Ash's side.

"Victini, end this with Psionic Punch" Ash ordered, using the attack Victini created during the Pewter City Gym battle.

Victini darted forward, fist glowing with psychic energy. Starmie didn't even have time to react as she hit, sending Starmie deep into the far wall. Misty whirled around to see Starmie slumped, fainted by the sheer power of the attack.

"This match is over. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The blond sister stated.

"No fair, he must of cheated! I demand a rematch. I could not lose against a ten year old kid and his stupid pokemon..."

She was yanked of her feet by an irate Victini, who wanted nothing more than to end her life. But she restrained herself, Ash would not want her to do that.

_"Listen here, you bitch." _Victini growled, forcing Misty to look into her blue eyes. _"We did not __cheat, we worked hard to reach our current power. You are merely weak and arrogant, one who refuses to see what is really true. I'm going to let you go because that is what Ash would want me to do_. _But, if you piss us off again, may Arceus have mercy on your soul, because I won't. Clear?"_ Victini dropped Misty when she nodded fearfully. She floated back towards Ash and settled down on his head.

'Can I have some mustard now? I'm tired from all the threatening that I just did.' she asked him sweetly.

Ash sighed, she really could turn anything into a plea for mustard. "One sec, 'Tini" He turned to the blond sister, who had a Cascade badge in your hand.

"We're terribly sorry for our sister's behavior. Here's your well earned Cascade badge." She gave it to Ash, who accepted it with a nod.

"It's all right, Victini already took care of her. Now if you excuse me, I have a pokemon to feed."

Ash turned and walked out of the building, with an excited pokemon on his hat.

* * *

Later in the day, Ash is sitting a private room in the pokemon center, with Victini on his lap finishing off a mustard bottle.

'Man, that was good. Humans sure do make some good chemicals.' Victini stated, throwing the bottle to the ground.

Ash smiled, "That we do, you deserve it for the great work you did,"

She smiled back at Ash, proud of her accomplishments. 'Do you think what I did to that Misty girl was too harsh? I probably scared her for life.'

Ash hugged her and replied, "You did exactly what you needed to do. She insulted the team, she insulted the dream, and she insulted you. She deserved to be knocked down a peg or five."

Victini raised an eyebrow at his statement. "You know, what I did could technically be considered as torture. You okay with that?"

Ash chuckled and replied, "Of course not, but she deserved it anyway. Besides, humans sure do know how to torture ourselves."

Victini's expression turned sour as she stated, 'Yes, you humans sure do know how to torture your own kind. I will never get why an alarm clock is considered a household item. Those things are dangerous and should be banned!'

Ash smiled mischievously, bringing something out from behind his back, "You mean, like this?" He pressed the button on the hidden alarm clock, turning it on in full volume.

He started to laugh as Victini bolted under the bed, screaming 'TURN IT OFF, HUMAN! TURN IT OFF!'

Ash, eye's tearing, turned off the alarm after several seconds and said, "Dear Arceus, that was hilarious! You should off seen your face!"

Ash didn't care as Victini rose with a murderous expression and tackled him to the ground, intent on making him pay for his stunt. He had a good team, a great dream, and a fantastic best friend. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, no matter what anyone said.

**AN: **And Cut! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of _Blessed By Victory_!

Ash now has the Cascade badge and has utterly destroyed Misty who was idiotic enough to insult the three most important things in Ash's life. Yes, MistyBashing to the extreme.

Next chapter will deal with the next six, yes six, episodes of the anime. It is also the chapter where Pikachu will start staying outside his ball. It was hard to write, so don't expect anything too fantastic.

Regarding the training and the bedroom scene, I wanted to show two things. One, that Ash is indeed working hard in reach the level he is at now and isn't magically becoming stronger. Also, I wanted to show that Ash isn't a super trainer. He's just a kid only a week into his journey, and he won't be able to do things that require a lot more experience, such as teaching Electro Ball.

Secondly, I wanted to continue to show the friendship between trainer and pokemon that isn't elaborated on in the anime. It was also to show Victini and Ash's current relationship as best friends.

Please review and respond. Thanks for reading and I'll see you later!

Primordial Soul


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Primordial Soul here, and this is the seventh chapter of _Blessed By Victory._

This chapter took FOREVER to write. It was like dragging nails on an old chalkboard... not fun. I also don't think it's great, but I wanted this chapter out of the way. Hopefully the next couple chapters will make up for this one.

This chapter is essentially a giant info dump, with it briefly going over the six episodes in between Cerulean and Vermillion. As I said above, I wanted this chapter out of the way, and the episodes are essentially the same as the anime.

Pikachu will be outside his ball starting this chapter. Once again, thanks for your honest opinion about the situation regarding the lovable yellow mouse.

Tears may fall when Ash and Pikachu converse about the reason for being outside a poke ball. It made me sad just writing the section.

I just had some medical stuff done to me a couple days ago, so I'm taking a break from writing as I recover. I have no clue when I will update either of my stories.

**Dante R Vale: **I'll think about your suggestions. Thanks!

**Akira Stridder: **I do not know at this time; so it is still up in the air.

That's it. Hope you enjoy the seventh chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS IN THIS STORY!

Ash smiled as he watched his pokemon train in front of him. He saw Pidgeotto flying fast and hard, trying to improve its already high endurance. He saw Butterfree twist and swerve in the air, firing psybeams at rocks arranged on the ground. He watched Victini and Pikachu spar, trying to take the other one down. A couple minutes later, Victini gained the upper hand and knocked the yellow mouse out.

After Pikachu went down, Ash whistled an order to stop training. As his pokemon gathered around him, he began to speak, "Good job, everyone. You all have improved since yesterday's battle against AJ. Time for you guys to take a nice, long break." His pokemon cheered at their trainer's praise.

Yesterday, Ash had stumbled across an unofficial gym run by a kid named AJ, who had 98 straight wins. Curious, Ash had wondered in and spoke to him. He learned that AJ put his pokemon through a very intensive training regimen using heavy duty equipment. Ash was intrigued by AJ's training plans, but he also thought that it could be improved upon. Ash had made a note to look into when he stopped traveling.

Ash and AJ planned to have a battle, but the infuriating Team Rocket came out of nowhere to steal their pokemon. AJ destroyed them using his Sandshrew, bring his straight wins to 100, allowing him to leave his gym. Before they separated, they promised to battle each other at the Pokemon league.

As he began to return his pokemon, Ash caught Pikachu flinching out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, he, with Victini on his right shoulder, walked up to the yellow mouse and picked it up. "What's wrong?"

Pikachu sighed dejectedly and responded, 'It's not a big deal...'

"No, something has you down in the dumps and I want to know," Ash replied firmly.

The two stared at each other before Pikachu finally relented. 'Well, it's a long story. Suffice to say, I do not like poke balls at all. They make me sick.'

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ash inquired.

'I thought you wouldn't care and keep me in it anyway,' Pikachu mumbled.

Victini's temper began to rise as she heard Ash reply, "I would never do that to you. You are now going to stay out of your ball except under extreme circumstances."

Pikachu's head snapped up as he replied. 'Really? Thank you!' he jumped onto Ash's other shoulder and began rubbing his cheek, causing Ash to laugh at the mouse's antics.

Victini, angry at Pikachu for some reason she didn't care to identify, growled, 'Come on, we wanted to see the Pokemon Academy before the day was out, and we won't make it if we stay here twiddling our thumbs.'

The others agreed with Victini, and the three soon found themselves walking slowly to the next town. After an hour of relative silence between the three, Ash asked, "So, Pikachu, why are you so afraid of poke balls?"

Pikachu hesitated for a second, then carefully replied, 'It's personal and hard to talk about.'

"It's fine. I was just curious," Ash replied nonchalantly.

After another five minutes of silence, Pikachu spoke up again, 'It was a long time ago, around when I was a baby Pichu. Me, my parents, and my big brother lived together in a forest near here. We were a happy little family.' He sighed, getting sad from the reminiscing.

'One day, me and my brother were in a clearing kinda close to home. I was running around having fun while my brother watched me in order to protect me as well as to make sure I didn't injure myself. While I was in the middle of some game, we were suddenly attacked.'

He swallowed and continued, 'A human with blond hair was there, ordering a Magnemite to attack my brother. My brother ordered me to run back and get our parents. I didn't though; I was too scared as I was just a baby.'

'As my brother fought the Magnemite, the human turned to me. Even that young, I could tell that he had a grin on his face. Before I could move out of the way, he tossed a poke ball at me.'

My brother jumped in the way, intent on protecting me. I... I saw the ball capture my brother.'

Ash and Victini had tears in their eyes as Pikachu continued his tale. 'I saw the ball swallow my brother. I saw it take away once of the most important people from me. And what's worse, the human just left me there, saying I was too weak for him, that I was just a lure to capture his brother.'

'I must of sat there for hours, my tiny brain unable to comprehend anything but the ball capturing my brother. By time I realized I needed to get home, my parents were gone to, taken by the Cerulean Power Company. I was alone.'

Pikachu looked at Ash's eyes, tears dripping down the mouse's face, 'That's when my paranoia with poke balls started.' he finished

Ash stared at the mouse, speechless. He never expected to hear such an awful thing happen to one of his friends. How dare that person put Pikachu threw that?

Ash took a deep breath and replied, "I'm really sorry for what happened to you. You're staying outside your poke ball now, no exceptions."

Pikachu smiled and replied, 'Thanks, that means a lot to me. Now, you won't have to deal with Victini by yourself anymore.'

Victini growled and stated, 'I liked my alone time with Ash. Besides, I only do things that are appropriate to the situation at hand,'

Pikachu laughed and replied, 'Anything is appropriate to you.'

Before Victini could retort back, Ash cut in, 'Stop bickering, you two. It's getting awfully annoying hearing you two. Besides, we're approaching the school."

The sight of the school ahead shut the two pokemon up. The school was styled like an old mansion, and was filled with kids running around, doing all sort of weird things. The fact that they all wore expensive clothes and acted snobbishly brought the three to believe that this school was full of snobby rich kids.

Their attention was diverted to an approaching kid, whose pompous attitude and swagger suggested that he was an arrogant jerk.

"Hey, kid. You're not part of the Academy! Who are you?"

Ash sighed, this was not going to be fun. "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I have gotten two gym badges and I'm currently traveling to Vermillion City,"

The kid grinned and replied, "Name's Joe. Student of the Pokemon Technical Institute. I'm so strong that I can wipe the floor with you."

Ash grew angry at Joe's statement. How could a simple school make up for the lack of experience and training? One doesn't win battles through just memorized facts.

"Oh really? Battle, now" Ash stated.

Joe kept smiling as he released his pokemon, a Weepinbell. "My pokemon will destroy yours!"

Ash sighed again as he released Pidgeotto; he needed the experience. This kid just wouldn't learn. "Pidgeotto, Gust."

The bird quickly flapped its wings, creating a strong current of wind that blew Weepinbell away.

It sailed twenty feet until it impacted into a wall. Ash sweat-dropped when he could tell it had fainted as it slumped to the ground. He hadn't expected to win that easily.

Joe was shocked, how could this happen? "How did I lose? I'm a good student here. I should be able to beat him."

"You lost because you were cocky." A girl's voice rang out. The two boys turned to see a girl walking towards them. She was pretty, yet as Ash saw her swagger up to them, he concluded that her personality left a lot to be desired.

"Your opponent also had a lot more battle experience than you. Get out of my sight. You're an embarrassment to the whole school" Joe sulked as he walked away.

The girl turned to Ash and replied, "Since you are obviously not part of this school, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Giselle. I'm the top student in the beginning class at the most prestigious Pokemon school in the world, people call me a star,"

Ash frowned as he pondered her arrogant words. Did this school produce arrogant and weak trainers on purpose? And were they really that blind to believe that a simple school would be able to prepare them for a battle?"

_"I think we deflate her ego a bit" _Victini said to Ash, she wanted to teach this girl a lesson.

_"I agree" _he replied. He turned back to Giselle, "Since you're 'so' incredible, how about battling 'Tini?"

Giselle didn't even flinch as she sent out her a Graveler. "It doesn't matter what pokemon I use. I would win, despite any type advantage you may have. I'm using Graveler. You can go first,"

Ash grinned at her statement. Big mistake on her part. "'Tini, throw it away with Confusion"

With a thin blue aura surrounding her, Victini psychically seized Graveler and sent it flying into a nearby building. Giselle and the audience turned in shock as they saw Graveler's unmoving body. Giselle had lost... badly.

Ash smiled as he began to speak, "I may have only two badges and I may be inexperienced at battling. But I know that a simple school cannot replicate the bonds and experience gained from going out on your own and getting your hands dirty. We may see each other again, if you managed to get your head out of the mud. Goodbye."

Ash turned and began to walk away from the stunned crowd. Before he left, Ash added something. "I'm glad I didn't come to this backwards place," And with that parting comment, Ash left the school with two very satisfied pokemon, back on the road to Vermillion City.

Over the next week, Ash found himself involved in many situations as he traveled to Vermillion City. The first one was when he got lost in a forest and stumbled across a hidden pokemon shelter. There, he met Melanie, who ran the shelter, as well as a human-distrusting Bulbasaur, whose potential intrigued Ash. When he asked Melanie about the Bulbasaur, she said that it had volunteered to protect the pokemon at the shelter. However, Bulbasaur's actions caused the pokemon living there to grow too accustomed to the lifestyle at the shelter, preventing them from returning to the wild. Because of this, Melanie asked Ash to capture Bulbasaur and take him for his journey. Ash agreed and challenged Bulbasaur, who after some time talking to Victini agreed to fight. Ash won the battle using Pidgeotto and caught Bulbasaur.

After he had left the hidden village, Ash then came across a Charmander. However, this Charmander was shiny. When Victini asked why it was there, Charmander explained that his trainer left him there days ago and that he would be coming back. Not liking the situation, Victini had convinced the Charmander to come with them, solely for the reason that it was going to die if it didn't get help soon. When Ash arrived at the nearby Pokemon Center, he and Charmander overheard Damien, Charmander's old trainer, proclaimed that it abandoned the weak pokemon and that it was stupid enough to believe him. Victini was furious with him and teleported him away to face judgement. When she returned, she had such a sadistic glint in her eyes that Ash did not want to inquire what happened to Damien. Once Charmander had healed up, he gladly became part of Ash's team. Before he left, he transported Butterfree to Professor Oak. He wanted team slots open for future catches and he wanted to train his new ones.

After a couple more days, Ash encountered the third pokemon he would end up catching, a Squirtle, when it decided to prank Ash and Victini with a bunch of its buddies. Ash did not appreciate that fact, and Victini was not as well. After the managed to climb out of the pit trap they fell into, Victini immediately came and crush the squad, knocking all but the leader out. She then threatened the leader, saying that if he didn't join Ash and tell his squad to stop the pranking, she give them up to Officer Jenny. Squirtle was reluctant in agreeing because he had no idea what his friends could do and he didn't want to just leave them. It was eventually decided that the Squirtle Squad would become the firefighters for the nearby town. Squirtle consented to being caught on the condition that he would be able to visit from time to time. Ash agreed, and Squirtle joined the team.

Once the three newly caught pokemon had become accustomed to the team, Ash began training them so they could catch up to the more experienced pokemon. For Bulbasaur, he had it perfect its Vine Whip and Razor Leaf attacks, to try and make them more accurate. For Charmander, since it knew a good variety of attacks at the time being, Ash had it work on its endurance against water types as well as its stamina. For Squirtle, Ash began to teach it Protect as well as Iron Defense so it could be Ash's defensive pokemon. While Protect seemed to be doing well, Iron Defense seemed to be taking some time, but Ash was not worried too much about it. He learned that his pokemon would do whatever they could, and if they couldn't do it then they would be able to in the future.

As the week ended, Ash and company managed to reach the Vermillion lighthouse, where he managed to meet with Bill, a famous pokemon researcher. He described how a mysterious pokemon came to visit the lighthouse once and a while and tonight was when the pokemon was supposed to come. Intrigued, Ash waited at the lighthouse for the pokemon to show up.

As night fell, Ash and Bill managed to see the Pokemon, which to Ash seemed to look like a Dragonite. However, before they could meet up with it, the idiots known as Team Rocket attacked, driving the creature away. Bill and Ash were sad that they didn't get to meet the pokemon, but were also happy that they managed to see it.

The following morning, Ash said his goodbye's to Bill as he continued his trek to Vermillion City, with Victini and Pikachu at his side. Vermillion was a just a scant few miles away, and Ash couldn't wait to obtain his third badge.

**AN: **Hope you liked this chapter of _Blessed By Victory_.

Finally, this chapter is done! I am so proud of myself of getting this chapter done despite the desire not to. Hopefully, I'll be able to write my chapters faster.

Next chapter is the Vermillion Gym and the Tentacruel mess. There will be no SS Anne in his story.

Current Roster for clarification.

Victini (Shiny)

Pikachu

Squirtle

Charmander (Shiny)

Bulbasaur

Pidgeotto

Anorith (Fossilized)

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

Thanks for Reading!

Primordial Soul


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **It's Primordial Soul with the eighth chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

I'M BACK! I finally managed to get the interest and muse back for this story... at least for the short run. I appreciate you guys waiting for so long for the next chapter. I can't guarantee it won't happen again, but I'll do my best!

The quality for this isn't as good as I want it to be, but I need to get back in the grove for this story. My apologies.

BTW, I planned on having Lt. Surge's Raichu be Pikachu's brother when I wrote the last chapter months ago... but now I've decided not to do that. Too soon in my opinion. I'll add in the brother thing later.

My plans I have so far are to get to the end of Kanto at the very minimum. Once I have done so, I think I will time skip the Orange Islands and just summarize the key parts of them (frankly, they're not terribly important to the story) and proceed straight to Johto if I'm still going strong.

All right, Ash is now at Vermillion City and will fight for his third badge. Will he win? Will he lose?

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Shin'en of the Chaotic Destiny: **Thanks! I will take your advice under consideration.

**Exwindzz: **Well... yeah... blame that on my old mindset months ago.

**Uranium235: **My reasoning for the shiny Charmander was the fact that in this story, Ash was "blessed by victory" and would receive more benefits than he would in canon. The SS. Anne well... I don't remember. I just thought that this smarter Ash with Victini at his side would be able to deal with it much better and quicker than they did in canon. And thirdly... read this chapter.

**Dante R Vale: **I appreciate your advice and will no longer say what the next chapter is. Thanks!

**Guest: **Yeah... I really didn't want to write all those episodes and the quality suffered tremendously... I don't plan on doing too many of those.

**Absol of the Night: **I was going to do something pretty similar to what I did in _The Altomare Ace _regarding the pairing_._

**Name: **I will decide what canon Pokemon he will get as I progress through the story. Krabby, in my opinion, was not necessary to be caught.

**Catboy41; Swagnilla-Ice-1985; Victory-ARDV: **Thanks!

**Magical fan18: **The challenge was by Black Wolf 101, who got the challenge from MathiasNightlord01. I do plan on eventually doing a massive editing run through all my stories soon.

**The Female Jiraiya: **Thanks! I'm honored. I do plan on doing flashbacks, but right now I want to focus on their current relationship.

**Divine Dragon Emperor: **Thanks! I will do that if I get stuck again.

* * *

I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Talk"- Regular Speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

'Talk'- Pokemon Speech

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Victini stood at the top of a hill, looking at Vermillion City with wide grins on their faces. It had taken some time to get here, but they had finally reached the city that held their third gym battle. The sun was shining, the air was clean, and their was a slight breeze. The perfect sign for their upcoming success. They couldn't wait to get started.

" 'Tini, Pikachu, ready to go get our third badge?" Ash asked excitedly.

Victini nodded and said while Pikachu gave a thumbs up , 'Of course, partner. Let's go beat this guy!'

The three quickly ran into the city proper and went to the Pokemon Center, fueled by their excitement over continuing their dream. As they entered the Pokemon Center, Victini now invisible to prevent potential poachers from spotting her, they came across a surprising sight.

The vast majority of the trainers here were depressed and Chansey's were moving stretchers with injured Pokemon all over the place. Ash and Victini had never seen a Pokemon Center this busy before.

_"What happened to them?" _Ash asked Victini mentally as looked around the room with surprise and pity. It was always terrible to see your Pokemon in this kind of condition. Thankfully he had only experienced this once with Pikachu. That was one time too many in his opinion.

_"I have no idea. Why don't you ask someone?_

Ash nodded in acknowledgement of 'Tini's advice and asked a nearby trainer, "Excuse me, what happened here?"

The trainer, a girl around his age, looked at Ash in fright, "The... the gym leader, he's monstrous. He just attacked and put poor Nidorino in this condition!"

Ash narrowed his eyes as he pondered the news. This Gym was not going to be pleasant in the least bit. As he thought, he had a guess over what lay ahead for him. However, he needed to make sure.

"What Pokemon did you fight?"

"I... I don't know. It was so quick, so fast I never got a clear glimpse. Although, I think it was an electric type..."

Ash nodded. That fit with his hypothesis. This Gym, an Electric one, was designed to see how trainers handled pure power. It normally knocked out all the inept trainers, leaving only those who could twist a disadvantage to their favor. It just looked like this Gym leader was a little... zealous in his responsibilities.

Ash thanked the trainer and left, heading towards the Vermillion Gym, deep in thought over what his battle plan was. He would never be able to overpower this Gym Leader. He needed speedy and heavy hitters for this battle.

Victini and Pikachu gathered around him as he thought. Once he came up with a plan, he looked at the two Pokemon closest too him.

"All right, I'll be using one of you for this Gym Battle. You're both speedy and powerful enough to play a hit and run game. You got it? Don't stand your ground. Glide around the Pokemon and attack the flanks. Don't get hit."

The two Pokemon nodded, ready to fight if Ash asked them too. It was time to fight for the dream.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Ash was standing in front of the Vermillion Gym. Like its leader, it was tall, imposing and frightening. Lighting bolts traveled up the sides of the front entrance, revealing the Gym leaders chosen type. Ash took a deep breath and entered the Gym, ready for battle with Pikachu and an invisible Victini at his side.

He emerged to see a traditional battle field, one unmarred by fancy obstacles of any kind. Ash frowned, that was both good and bad. Good because his Pokemon had the space to run and flank the enemy. Bad because they had no cover.

Ash's attention was diverted when he saw a large man dressed in army fatigues walked out, an arrogant smirk on his face. Yep, he has to be the Gym Leader all right.

"Well, look what we have here! A baby trainer ready to go crying to mommy?" the Gym Leader taunted.

Ash's eye twitched at the man's arrogance, but held his tongue. He had a feeling that the Gym Leader was purposely doing this to see how they reacted while under verbal attack. Smart. If you let the opponent's words get to you, then you have already lost half the battle.

"I'm here to challenge you for your Gym Badge!" Ash confidently said, Pikachu yelling his agreement.

The Gym Leader kept his smirk on as he raised a Poke Ball. "Confident baby aren't we. No matter. Lt. Surge is going to crush that baby Pokemon of yours!"

Pikachu growled at the insult and jumped forward, ready to beat this Gym Leader. Ash sighed at Pikachu's exuberance and prepared to battle.

"All right, Raichu! Destroy this baby!"

A large menacing Raichu appeared, wearing a similar smirk as his trainer. It stood much taller than Pikachu, shadowing Ash's Pokemon It pounded its fists together, ready to beat Pikachu into the ground. Ash and Pikachu gulped at the sight; that was a little more than what they were anticipating.

"Pikachu, remember what I said. Don't stand your ground." Ash whispered, earning a frantic nod from the smaller mouse.

"Raichu, use Thundershock!" Lt. Surge growled. Raichu obliged by shooting a bolt of lightning at Pikachu, more powerful than Pikachu's.

"Use Agility to dodge it! Follow the plan!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran away at impressive speeds, causing the bolt of lightning to miss. Pikachu began to run around the field, causing Raichu to keep moving to keep it in sight.

"Keep firing Thundershock!" Lt. Surge ordered. Electricity began flying all over the place, trying to hit the mouse to no avail. Raichu than became a little dizzy, having spun in circles around the mouse.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash ordered. Pikachu then sped into a blur and hit Raichu straight on.

Lt Surge smiled, "Use Mega Punch." Raichu instantly hit Pikachu with Mega Punch, sending the mouse to the ground. Raichu then used Mega Kick, sending the mouse flying. As Pikachu hit the ground, both Ash and Victini gasped in horror. That wasn't good.

"Finish the baby with Body Slam!" Lt Surge said savagely, a wicked grin on his face. As Raichu jumped up and fell, Pikachu slowly got up, wincing. He then noticed the falling Raichu and in a fit of desperation, jumped to the side just before Raichu landed.

Ash sighed in relief when he saw Pikachu was okay. This was the hardest battle of his career so far. How would he come around...

"Pikachu, stay still!" Ash commanded. Both the mouse and Victini did a double take at his order. Wasn't that completely opposite of what their plan was? Either way, Pikachu followed his command and stood his ground when Raichu turned to face him.

"Fire a Thunderbolt at that pesky baby!" Lt. Surge ordered. In response, Raichu gathered all of the electricity he had and fired a large bolt of lighting at the unmoving Pikachu.

"Jump!" Ash ordered. Pikachu jumped as hard as he could, dodging the lightning bolt. "Use Quick Attack again!" Pikachu then quickly sped and hit Raichu again followed by a tail hit for some flair. Raichu groaned as the attacks hit and fell, swirls in its eyes. Lt. Surge gaped in shock and Ash sighed in relief as the results of the battle became clear to the two trainers.

_"How did you win that Ash? With the power difference and all?" _Victini asked as Ash high-fived Pikachu for his victory.

_"That Raichu was pure power, nothing more. In the face of weaker trainers, it's more than enough. However, if Raichu spent all his power, he had nothing and was therefore easy to defeat."_

_ "So you let Raichu spend all his power and then take the easy victory once you spent him. Impressive thinking, partner. You're doing much better with me around."_

_ "Indeed. I'd probably be arguing with myself whether or not to evolve Pikachu if I hadn't met you." _Ash said cheerfully as he approached Lt. Surge.

"I'm impressed, kid. Not that many trainers would follow the type of strategy you just employed. You have a good future ahead. Here's your Thunder Badge" the Gym Leader said as he gave Ash his covet third badge.

Ash smiled widely at being one step closer to reaching his dream. He gave his thanks and left the gym, eager for a good night's sleep before they departed from Vermillion.

* * *

The next mourning, Ash woke up to see a sleeping Victini in his arms, having snuggled into them over the night. Ash didn't want to wake her so he just sat their looking at her. The warm white and red fur, the twitching ears, her warm breath, the vibrant blue eyes hiding behind closed eye lids, she was one of a kind. Ash was so glad he met her all those years ago.

'Ash?' Victini slowly said as she lifted her head up, eyes slowly blinking trying to get the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi there, 'Tini! What are you doing in my bed?" Ash asked lifting her to his lap.

'I got cold and your bed was warm.' Victini said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Ash laughed at her reaction and replied, "It's fine. I really liked you sleeping with me. If you want to continue..."

'Yes please!' Victini said, giving him puppy dog eyes. Ash cracked almost instantly and hugged Victini.

"Okay then. Since that's settled, let's get moving to Porta Vista." Ash said, getting up and putting his clothes on.

Victini hesitated, an idea running through her brain. Porta Vista required either a boat trip or a long walk to reach and she was too impatient to wait. Making up her mind, she flew up to Ash once he had packed everything up and returned a sleeping Pikachu to his ball.

'Hey, Ash. Since Porta Vista is so far away, I want to try something.' she said, holding out her paw for Ash to take.

"Sure, go ahead." Ash said, grabbing hold of Victini.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on her psychic power, bringing it to the forefront of her brain. With a flash of power, they vanished, having teleported to Porta Vista.

Nearby, a man, a woman and a Meowth all sneezed suddenly, catching everyone around them by surprise.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like we just punked?" James asked.

"Yeah, I feel it to. I think the twerp got passed us." Mewoth replied.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. We just have to wait! He'll show up and we'll steal all of his Pokemon!" Jessie laughed evilly.

The two sighed and continued working, abandoning their doubts.

* * *

Close to the city of Porta Vista, Ash and Victini suddenly appeared on a beach front. Surprised by the sudden teleport, Ash fell to the ground. As he groaned and sat up, he asked Victini, 'I didn't know that you could teleport!"

'Well, I can. I just don't like to because I like to see new things. Plus it takes me more energy than most to teleport. I also thought it would be better if we walked everywhere in order to gain experience.' Victini replied.

Ash nodded in agreement with her answer. "Good thinking. I indeed do prefer to walk to places and experience everything, but in emergencies we can teleport to different places"

A strained cry brought the two out of their conversation. As they both turned towards the ocean, they saw an ink covered, injured Horsea. It cried out pitifully again showing the weak state it was in.

Ash ran up to the Horsea and picked it up, muttering soft comforts. Victini guided Ash to the city where he could get medical aid for the injured Horsea.

As he ran through the city of Porta Vista, Ash began to notice a group of people attacking a pod of Tentacruel camped out near a coral reef. Victini growled when she saw the sight.

'How dare they attack these Pokemon in such a way! It's despicable!' Victini said, angered over the inhabitant's poor treatment of Pokemon

"I know. I'm embarrassed to be a member of the human race right now" Ash said bluntly as he shifted the injured Horsea in his arms. They both then saw one of the inhabitants send out some type of substance, probably attempting to poison the Tentacruel. To everyone's shock, however, one of the Tentacruel simply grew to titanic proportions now towering over everything around it.

"How in the blazing Arceus did that happen!" Ash said, unable to comprehend what had just happened in front of him.

'I think that the poison stimulated the evolutionary tract of the Tentacruel. However, since it couldn't evolve more, it simply grew... a lot.' Victini replied, surprised as well over the Tentacruel's massive change in size. The Tentacruel was now relatively close to Groudon size which was big indeed.

The massive Tentacruel then proceeded to destroy everything in sight, pulverizing buildings and cars where they sat. Ash and Victini knew that something needed to be done in order to save the city. Despite the horrible treatment inflicted by the humans on the Tentacruel, that did not excuse the destruction of an entire city.

Ash and Victini burst into the Pokemon center to fight it packed with scared people and Pokemon both seeking medical attention and hiding from the Tentacruel's rampage. After dropping off Horsea with Nurse Joy, the duo went outside to confront the Tentacruel.

"The team will not be able to make a dent in Tentacruel's health because of its massive size and it will get really ugly if I made them attack. Think you could persuade it to stop?" Ash asked, gazing at the giant Pokemon with some degree of anxiety.

'You got it, partner. Be right back." Victini flew up until she was in the line of sight of the Tentacruel before saying, 'Hey, squid face! Back off from destroying the puny humans!'

The Tentacruel stopped attacking and turned towards Victini. After seeing her, he snorted and replied, 'Who are you, puny thing, to tell me to stop attacking the humans? They destroyed my home!'

'I know how you feel, trust me. However, the sins of the few should not hurt the majority. Can't you see what you're doing? Thousands of innocent lives are in danger because of the stupidity of a few humans. Isn't that excessive?"

The Tentacruel remained silent, thinking Victini's words over. 'Who are you, anyway?'

Victini smiled and replied, 'I typically live in Unova and I'm younger than most legendaries so I guess not many people know about me. I'm Victini.'

Tentacruel drew back in shock, 'Victory incarnate...' he whispered.

'Yup. Therefore, you do not want to get on my bad-side. Leave the humans alone in their ignorance and stupidity.' Victini replied.

'... You care about someone here don't you? A legendary would typically not get involved in mortal affairs.' Tentacruel pondered. He continued, 'However, it is not my place to judge. I will go along with your request. Good bye, Victory.'

Victini nodded in appreciation. She then turned and flew towards Ash as Tentacruel returned to the sea with the rest of its pods.

"How'd it go?" Ash asked Victini when she returned from her confrontation. She landed on top of his head and sighed happily.

'Perfectly, partner. Perfectly' she whispered. Ash chuckled and returned to the Pokemon center to check up on Horsea. Before he went inside, Victini turned invisible, but remained on his head.

"Hey, little guy. How ya doing?" Ash asked the Pokemon who looked as good as new.

'Thank you, human. I am feeling much better now' Horsea replied, looking over her now sleek and clean blue body.

"It was no trouble." Ash replied, flattered.

'No human, it was a big deal. Not only did you help me when I was injured, but you also took the responsibility upon yourself to save a city of innocent lives from a threat outside your league. I'm impressed by your courage and resolve. I'd like to see more of it.' Horsea said, stretching.

"You want me to catch you?" Ash asked. Upon seeing Horsea's nod, Ash grabbed a poke ball and threw it at Horsea, sucking her into the ball. Three shakes later, she was Ash's newest Pokemon

Ash smiled in joy as Horsea's ball disappeared to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Yet another member of the family" Ash said to himself. He grabbed Victini off his head, who was now asleep, and asked Nurse Joy if he could have a room for the night. He had enough adventure for one day.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

I left out Nastina because I didn't buy the fact that she used tanks and guns which had no effect on the Tentacruel. She also supposed to be a resort owner, not a one woman army. I mean, come on! Therefore, some people just took it upon themselves to rid themselves of the Tentacruel living in the coral reef.

The evolution conflict with Pikachu will come later.

Ash's current roster:

Victini (Shiny)

Pikachu

Charmander (Shiny)

Squirtle

Pidgeotto

Bulbasaur

Anorith (Fossilized)

I can't really think of anything else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit: **Added on to the Butterfree scene to make it more emotional.

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the ninth chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

Ah, it's good to be back writing the first story I've every attempted. Makes me feel so nostalgic even though others stories hold my attention.

Horsea had so much potential that I had to give it to Ash after considering the benefits she could provide Ash and the sheer waste of its talent when Misty had.

All right, this is the Gastly episode, an original scene, and the Butterfree episode. Things will obviously be different as he is alone.

I realized that I accidentally committed blasphemy again and returned Pikachu to his ball. The consequences of that decision are at the beginning of this chapter.

I've also managed to get baseline personalities set for all of Ash's Pokemon. Some are revealed now and others will be revealed later.

His current roster has been changed from last chapter. He now is holding Pikachu, Victini, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Magicalfan18; Uranium235: **We've discussed your response already. Moving on.

**Vampireharry the 2: **It will evolve. When? That, my reader, is a secret.

**LightningBlade49: **Maybe. I'll think about all your questions.

**RandomGuy8: **I definitely wasn't going to spam the teleport option. That would ruin the whole story! Besides, I'm making it so that Victini doesn't like teleporting and will only use it to travel extremely long distances when they feel like it.

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Talk"- English

'Talk'- Pokemon speech

"_Talk"- _Telepathy

I don't own anything!

* * *

'NEVER PUT ME IN MY BALL AGAIN, YOU HUMAN!'

Ash whimpered as he hung from a tree by his ankle, fried by carefully regulated Thundershocks, clothes dirtied from his attempted escape, his body feeling completely exhausted from his retreat. Ten feet below him, his pokemon cowered behind a furious Pikachu, whose maniacal gleam in his eyes and snarl on his face terrified Ash. Ash gulped as Pikachu's cheeks sparked while the mouse continued to rage at the foolish human who broke a commandment, a sacred line between them.

In his eagerness to get to Porta Vista the day before, Ash had returned a sleeping Pikachu to his ball, not wanting to wake the Pokemon just for some traveling. However, Ash was only ten and so he forgot that one thing worse than waking Pikachu was returning Pikachu to his ball.

When he had let out Pikachu for some training in a clearing after leaving Porta Vista, the Mouse had just stood there, slowing shaking in fury. Ash, thinking that Pikachu was thinking about his brother, attempted to console him. Novice mistake and it was one that cost him. Pikachu had started ranting and yelling at Ash for his actions the day before. The rest of his Pokemon had ran from the furious Pikachu, abandoning their trainer to his fate.

Using his newly gained smarts that he received from Victini, he had wisely decided to run as fast as he could. However, Pikachu cheated and coerced the aid of all of his pokemon. He had been caught by the old classic foot trap and was victim to Pikachu's violent outbursts and raging rant.

As he was hit with another bolt of lighting, Ash swore never to return Pikachu to his ball again. Never again.

Thankfully, Pikachu appeared to be calming down as he took deep breathes and closed his eyes to calm himself. Ash let out a brief sigh of relief. Thank Arceus that torture was over.

'You got the message, punk?' Pikachu yelled, raising an eyebrow in anticipation.

"YES, YES YOU HAVE! I WILL NEVER RETURN YOU TO YOUR BALL AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ash quickly screamed in fright, not wanting a repeat of his two hour experience.

'I predict that our Master has learned the folly of his actions?' Pidgeotto said, preening his wings in a bored expression now that the main event was over. Pidgetto was the oldest of the group and was prone to using fancy words when talking. Pidgeotto liked to impress others and was always showing his word knowledge to the group

'Yep, I definitely think so! Get him down so I can start making great things again!" Squirtle eagerly said, eyes shining with anticipation. The rest of the team gulped at his words. Squirtle, besides being a prankster, was also apparently a mad scientist, addicted to running experiments to create new pranking materials. However, he had a nasty tendency to blow things up while working. The team still had no idea how he managed to blow up Ash's tent with a frying pain, mustard and several Sitrus Berries when he tried to make some sort of paint. They didn't want to know.

'You've blown up enough stuff Squirtle. I mean, you incinerated my special flower when you wanted to create that one fragrance.' Bulbasaur said slowly and peacefully. Bulbasaur was the peacemaker of the group, having solved several disputes between Pokemon when he was still wild.

'Don't forget you burned my beautiful wings when you wanted to take a small sample of them! I was dirty for hours!' Butterfree complained, his eyes glancing fearfully at the cackling Squirtle. He was the vain one of the group, obsessing over every small aspect of his body. Butterfree loved his appearance very much and couldn't stand for less than perfection.

'Guys, we've gotten a little off topic. Pikachu, free Ash, will you?' Victini asked, concerned over Ash's well being. Victini was the leader of the team no matter who was present and was the member who had least changed in personality. She was the calmest and the sanest member of Ash's pokemon. However, she had a thirst to prove herself and was possessive over her time with Ash. Victini had years over these newcomers; they could wait, she thought.

'Fine. But if he does it again, I'm going to fry his ass a lot harder. He better have a good battle and ketchup waiting for me' Pikachu grumbled as he reluctantly released the rope holding Ash up. After his battle against Lt. Surge, Pikachu had somehow developed an small addiction to adrenaline, making him far more violent and battle hungry than he was before. His language had become much more crude and was now the one who cursed the most. Still, he was Ash's second strongest battler after Victini. That was to be expected however as she was Victory incarnate.

Ash slowly got to his feet, his body protesting every movement he had. Victini used her psychic abilities to help him up, which Ash sent a thankful glance in return.

"All right. So it seems like you guys have had enough work for today. Everybody..." Ash gulped as Pikachu stared him down, "I mean, everyone but Pikachu and 'Tini, return."

The rest of his team returned to their balls and Pikachu and Victini jumped on Ash's shoulders. Ash sighed at their exuberance and began walking towards Maiden's Peak, their next destination. Ash was curious about the Summer Ending Festival there and wanted to experience it before they continued on to Saffron City.

Ash and company managed to make it to the city around nightfall, just in time to participate in the festival. Because this town was small enough to make Ash feel comfortable, he let Victini remain visible and do whatever she wanted. She absolutely loved the chance to interact with others and eagerly flew around the city. Multiple people commented on her cuteness and playfulness which Victini ate up.

Some people attempted to scan her with the Pokedex, trying to find out more about her, but they all registered as unknown as Victini was an Unovan pokemon. One idiot attempted to try and catch her, which Victini responded by bashing the Machoke's face in and returning to Ash, gripping his hat in a possessive manner.

Ash chuckled slowly at seeing Victini act like this. With a single motion, he moved Victini off his head and into his hands. "It looks like you were having fun, 'Tini!" he commented.

'I was! Until that idiot thought I was a free catch. Stupid human." Victini huffed, crossing her arms in a petulant manner.

"Well, he obviously lacked a few brain cells. Come on, I wanted to check this shrine out." Ash said, walking towards a cliff overlooking the waterfront.

'What shrine?' Victini asked, confused over what Ash was referring to.

"Apparently, there is a shrine dedicated to a maiden who supposedly waited for her lover for so long that she turned to stone. The shrine was built to dedicate her and I wanted to see what it was before we leave town."

"All right..." Victini said hesitantly. "Be careful. I'm getting a bad feeling here..."

Ash slowly straightened as they reached the shrine, eyes observing everything around them. "How bad are we feeling?" he asked slowly, his body reacting to Victini's worries.

'Small amount, although I feel as pale as a Ghost,' Victini replied, her blue eyes staring around the shrine while her psychic senses probed their surroundings. Something wasn't right.

"Then probe it. I want it where we can see it." Ash said. Victini responded by sending out a small psychic pulse, capable of causing any Ghost's nearby to appear.

A cry emerged from their right. As the two turned, they saw the ghost of the maiden, which had apparently been stalking them, slowly disperse and reform into a Gastly. It cried out its native tongue again, pissed off at their move.

"All right, we've got a Ghost. Victini, you've got this. Use Confusion on Gastly!" Ash ordered, falling into the normal rush of battle. He loved this feeling.

Victini glowed blue and sent a Confusion pulse at Gastly who managed to avoid the attack. Gastly cried out again and transformed into … a stone tower? He had never seen such a thing before. Ash wondered why it would do such a thing before Victini screamed in terror.

Victini's eyes were wide, her breath hyperventilating at the sight. No... No... the memories... Memories long repressed escaped from the abysses of her brain, filling her with mind numbing terror. Emotional pain crushed her conscious mind, sending her into darkness. She cried out and fell to the ground, moving into a fetal position.

Ash was shocked at her actions; what was going on that would terrify Victini into such a state? Ash threw out Pikachu and yelled, "Take care of the Gastly now!"

Pikachu grinned in delight as he fired a Thundershock at Gastly, whose attempted transformation into a mouse trap proved useless in the face of a battle hungry Pikachu. Gastly was fried and he fell off the cliff, unconscious.

'That's what I'm talking about!' Pikachu yelled. He turned to face his trainer and raised an eyebrow at Victini, 'What the - is with her?'

Ash paid no attention to Pikachu; his focus was on the whimpering Victini in his arms, nearly catatonic from terror and pain. He didn't know what happened to her, but he would whatever it took to make her feel better. She was worth it to him.

When Ash got to the Pokemon Center and after Nurse Joy checked up on Victini, she said that Victini was physically fine and was simply undergoing emotional stress and experiencing a repressed phobia. She would be fine after some rest. Ash thanked Nurse Joy and grabbed a room, unwilling to leave until Victini was all right. He sat there for hours, watching Victini's unconscious form, pleading silently for her to wake up. Finally, at three in the morning, Victini's form stirred and Ash let out a sigh of relief as Vicitini's beautiful blue eyes opened again.

'What … happened? Ugh..." Victini moaned, cradling her head. 'It feels like I was trampled by a herd of Tauros...'

"Well, I'm glad you're fine after that incident with the Gastly," Ash said, grabbing the small Victory pokemon. "However, what happened back there? Why did you react in such a way?"

Victini hesitated, trying to say the right thing. 'Ash... I lived a lot longer than you and I have experienced some things that … were not good. That just made me remember the worst of them.'

Ash blinked at Victini's words, 'You haven't told me everything?' Ash said, his voice bitter for the first time in a while. She wasn't honest with him? After all the time they had been together?

'Ash, please don't take this badly. You're the greatest thing that has ever happened to me,' Victini pleaded, snuggling his body as tears came to her eyes. 'But... there are things so painful to me, things that have effected me so much... I can't tell you about them even after being together for as long as we have. We might have been together for a long time to you, but this is barely the blink of an eye to me. It's just... hard … to be completely honest... to someone who you will have so little time with.'

Ash's bitterness slowly turned into understanding. She didn't want to tell him her past because of how short of a time they had been together to her. Why would she spill her life's secrets to a person who she would hardly spare any time with? Ash resolved to give her as much time as she needed.

"Take as much time as you need," Ash stated firmly, earning a surprised look from Victini, "It's obvious that you aren't ready to open up and I won't push you. Just... make sure you tell me eventually okay?"

Victini jumped on his face, hugging it so hardly that Ash started to feel slight pain. 'Thank you for this! I'll make sure I do! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me!' Ash took a few steps back, running into the bed. He toppled over onto the bed, Victini sitting on his head.

Victini blinked as she took in Ash's tired eyes, 'You stayed up all night for me?' she asked, honored by his commitment.

When Ash nodded, Victini's eyes grew fierce before she responded sternly, 'Ash Ketchum! You need your sleep! Bed, now!'

Her trainer laughed and cheekily replied, "Yes, mother!" He got under the covers, a warm Victini in his arms and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

After receiving a good nights sleep, Ash and company continued on to Saffron City where his fourth gym battle awaited him. Ash expected for the trip to take three more days for them to reach. Therefore, Ash wanted to take some time to train before they reached the city.

They had been working on their endurance for several hours before a small explosion could be heard behind them near Ash's tent. Everyone groaned and turned to see a charred Squirtle on the ground, thrown by the explosion.

'What did you do this time, turtle?' Pikachu growled, still working on improving his tail muscles for future battles. 'I swear, if you blew something important up, I'll...'

'I wanted to create a edible substance that would be drastically better than the horrible stuff from the markets. I was about to make a breakthrough, but hm... did I add too much ketchup? Or did I not stir it enough? So many questions!' Squirtle pondered, hand resting on his chin. He had no concern over the explosion he had just created.

'YOU TOUCHED MY KETCUHP, SQUIRT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!' Pikachu roared, throwing himself at Squirtle. Only the timely intervention of Bulbasaur and Victini managed to save the oblivious Squirtle from annihilation.

'Pikachu, calm down. It's okay, everything is going to be okay...' Bulbasaur soothed, trying to calm Pikachu down.

''STOP IT, YOU DINOSAUR! HE'S GONNA PAY!' Pikachu raged, squirming.

Ash sighed at Pikachu's exuberance and provocative nature as Butterfree floated next to him. Although he would never give them up for anything, they did at times prove to be tiring. Thank Arceus Bulbasaur and Victini were around. They were always able to calm the rest of them down.

"Hey, Butterfree. What are you doing?" Ash asked, turning towards the floating Butterfly pokemon. Butterfree didn't respond as he was focused on an dark cloud slowly approaching them.

Ash squinted at the cloud, trying to observe it in more detail. It wasn't long before Ash realized that the cloud was a swarm of Pokemon. Butterfree in fact.

A lightbulb went off in Ash's head. He smiled widely and turned back to Butterfree, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Don't worry, Butterfree! We'll get you a lady friend!"

'Really!' Butterfree exclaimed, surprise and happiness in his voice. His wings fluttered excitedly at Ash's approval to get a mate.

"Everything we're doing shouldn't stand in the way of life. Of course you can go ahead. We'll wait." Ash said, turning his attention back to an angry Pikachu who still hadn't been calmed down yet.

Butterfree quickly looked through the cloud and instantly found her. She was a pink Butterfree, one that appeared recently out of her Metapod stage. Her gorgeous eyes, her beautiful wings, her smooth body, everything combined into an instant infatuation. She was _his._

He quickly flew up to the lady and flicked his wings in a specific manner. She turned to face his, quickly glanced him over for a second and turned to look at other prospective mates. Butterfree was not afraid by the implicit rejection. He knew that she spent longer than normal looking over his tough body from all the intense training Ash had put him under. Butterfree knew that if Ash had been lazier and not as strict, he would have a much tougher time trying to win her over. With circumstances such as these, it was only a matter of time.

Butterfree narrowed his eyes and prepared for action. Time to impress her.

With a flick of his wings, he created a twister with his Whirlwind attack. After it had gotten big enough, he flew right into it and let out a large quantity of Stun Spore. The twister turned into a beautiful gold color, amazing everyone around it. Pikachu stopped fighting and glanced up at it, followed by the rest of the team.

Ash smiled faintly as he took in the sight.

_Go get her, _the boy thought.

Butterfree kept a single minded focus on his flying, paying no attention to his observers. If this was going to work, he would need all of his attention. With a mental push, he psychically grabbed hold of the twister surrounding him and forced it to change shape. With a slow movement, the twister changed into a floating heart, one solely directed to the Pink Butterfree he loved.

After several seconds of holding the twister in position, Butterfree let it dissipate, revealing the Butterfly to the rest of the world. His love, who Butterfree noticed with satisfaction had a blush on her face, flew up to him and returned his courtship offer. Butterfree's heart exploded with happiness as he returned the gesture. He had someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Ash and the team were grinning widely as Butterfree returned with his new mate. 'Congratulations!' everyone cheered, proud for Butterfree's success.

"You did good. You did good." Ash said, looking at the pink girl. She was a prime example of her species, one Butterfree should be proud to have.

'Thanks, Ash!' Butterfree said, too happy to really focus. As the two new mates got to know each other, Butterfree's heart began to pull in two. He wanted to stay with his mate, but he had a duty to the dream...

"Go ahead and leave with her." Ash said, correctly reading his Pokemon's thoughts. As Butterfree turned to face him in surprise, Ash continued, "Your happiness means more to me than the dream does. I won't force you to live your life away from the ones you love. Live your life. But make sure you drop by from time to time."

Butterfree was speechless by his trainers generosity. It made it even more painful for him to leave. 'We'll make our home by Pallet Town so we can keep in contact. I owe you that much.'

"Good luck then, Butterfree. See you when we get back to Pallet. Keep her safe." Ash said, slight tears forming in his eyes. He never had to release a pokemon before.

As the rest of the teams said their goodbyes, Ash pressed a button on Butterfree's poke ball, releasing him from service. Ash put the poke ball away and waved to the two Butterfree. "Good bye." Ash whispered.

The two Butterfrees flew away towards the sunset, ready to start their new lives. Memories began flowing through Ash's mind over his time with Butterfree. His body turned numb and he could barely feel the tears sliding down his eyes as he remembered.

He remembered catching Caterpie in Viridian Forest, the excitement he had felt when the poke ball signified its capture. He remembered the joy he had felt as he picked up Caterpie's pokeball, having caught his first ever pokemon through battle.

He remembered Caterpie's evolution into Metapod and the shock of experiencing his first evolution. He remembered laughing at Metapod's dry wit and the humor he brought to their lives.

He remembered the tears he had shed when Metapod had saved his life and remembered the surprise of its spontaneous evolution. He remembered chuckling over Butterfree's vainness and its attempts to always keep itself clean.

He remembered its performance during the Pewter City Gym Battle, its skill in taking down Geodude. He remembered Squirtle trying to take a sample from Butterfree's wings and having it blow up in their face. He remembered the power he had displayed in earning a mate and the pride he felt towards Butterfree's success. He remembered all his memories with Butterfree

He would never have the chance to make new ones.

Victini slowly floated up to Ash's head and whispered, 'Are you going to be okay' Victini knew how painful this was to Ash. It was always hard to say good bye to a friend forever.

Ash was silent for a moment before he replied hoarsely, "I will be, 'Tini. I will be." They remained silent after that, reminiscing their memories of Butterfree with nostalgia. They now owed to accomplish the dream for Butterfree's sake.

Ash vowed that they would. Saffron awaited them.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _Blessed By Victory!_

In the end, I decided for Butterfree to leave. It was an emotional scene, one I thought Ash needed to experience. Butterfree will show up again, but he's now gone for the time being.

Next up, the whole Saffron city debacle! How will Ash handle Sabrina?

That's all folks. See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
